melinda ou merlin ?
by saroura92
Summary: Avec des si, on referait le monde. moi je me contente de refaire le monde de merlin. bon en résumer, merlin est une fille qui s'appelle mélinda  . mélinda savait depuis toute petite sa déstiner grandiose; et Arthur est un peu moins aveugle.
1. prologue

_Prologue _

- _Attrapez- la ! Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! _

_J'ai toujours pensé que ma mort sera le résultat d'un acte héroïque où je sauverai la ville entière contre une terrible menace. Que ce jour je serai l'héroïne de camelot et que je serai reconnu comme tel même si je serai condamné pour sorcellerie. _

_J'étais imaginer que le jour de ma mort serai le jour où je ferai prendre conscience à Arthur que la magie n'est pas si mauvaise ainsi j'aurais accomplis ma destiner : protéger Arthur au péril de ma vie pour lui permettre de devenir un roi juste et tolérant. Même si je ne serai pas la pour voir le résultat. _

_Détromper vous tout de suite, je ne suis pas amoureuse du prince hériter d'Albion mais c'est celui qui est destiner à ramener la paix et la prospérité dans son royaume. Celui qui cessera les persécutions et les massacres des sorciers et sorcières. Mon destin à moi, est de le protéger et de le guider jusqu'à ce qu'il accomplisse le sien. _

_Mais Il faut dire que mon destin s'achève ici et que j'arrive au terme de mon existance Mais vous savez ce qui est le plus énervant ? _

_Non pas de mourir, je n'ai pas envie de mourir bien sur, mais ne dit-on pas que la mort n'est qu'une autre grand aventure de la vie ? Moi qui adore les aventures, je ne devrai pas m'en plaindre non ? Et puis je pourrai ainsi « le » rejoindre._

_Non, le plus énervant c'est comment je vais mourir et pourquoi. Pour le comment, je serai surement bruler vive, sa promet d'être très douloureux (quoi qu'avec un petit tour de passe-passe… mais à quoi bon vivre si on a plus de but ?). _

_Pour le pourquoi et bien c'est tout bête, je vous donne l'équation : une conversation houleuse avec notre blond (et c'est vraiment un blond dans tous les sens du terme celui la) royale Arthur en l'occurrence + un roi très remonter contre la magie ( Uther ) et qui aime bien espionner son imbécile de fils + une idiote qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue (moi ) = condamnation à mort pour sorcellerie._

_C'est pour cela que maintenant, j'essaye d'échapper aux gardes, sauf qu'à l'état actuel des choses, j'étais tout sauf en pleine forme donc, il y avait très peux de chance pour que j'arrive à leurs échapper très longtemps. _

_J'analysai au mieux la situation tout en courant dans le château. Je savais que je n'aurais pas le droit à un procès, et qu'Uther avait surement ordonné qu'on prépare le bûchait. Je ne savais pas quelles seraient les précautions prises pour éviter que je ne m'échappe des cachots et je ne devais espérer aucune aide extérieur. Donc je devais m'échapper maintenant. _

_Quelques chevaliers accompagnés de plusieurs gardes, me rattrapèrent. L'un d'eux se jeta sur moi. Un seul regard me suffit pour le faire voler à travers le couloir. J'espère que pas l'avoir blesser._

_Je sais, je suis une idiote. Ils ne me veulent pas que du bien eux alors ce n'ai pas le moment de me soucier de leurs sorts. Mais je n'y peux rien si j'ai une conscience. _

- _Les chevaliers de camelot seraient tombés si bats, au point de s'attaquer à une pauvre jeune fille sans défense ? demandais-je sarcastiquement. Mais avec un prince tel que Arthur Pendragon ce n'est pas si étonnant._

_L'un des chevaliers, un jeune recrû dont j'avais oublié le nom regarda un point derrière moi avant de répondre sur un ton méprisant. _

- _Les sorcières comme toi ne sont pas considérer comme des jeunes filles mais comme des monstruosités._

_Je me retournai, ne prêtant pas attention à l'insulte de ce moustique, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le dit prince. Son visage était froid et ne laissez transparaitre aucune émotion, mais ses yeux trahissait à quel point il était blessé par mes paroles. _

_Ses yeux remplis de douleur me déstabilisèrent, donnant ainsi l'occasion à mes bourreaux d'attaquer et de m'assommer par derrière. Pas très chevaleresque n'est ce pas ? La dernière chose que je vi, fus l'expression d'horreur qu'afficha le prince en me voyant m'écrouler._

_Vous vous demander surement qui je suis et pourquoi je déteste tellement Arthur alors que je suis sensés le protéger au péril de ma vie ? Pour que vous compreniez, il faudra que je vous raconte toute l'histoire dès le début._

_Pour commencer, Je m'appelle Mélinda Warren et je suis une sorcière, la meilleur si l'on croit la prophétie. La prophétie qui bouleverser ma vie en annonçant que j'aiderai Arthur à unir Albion et à ramener la magie à Kamelot. _


	2. chapitre1:mais quel prétentieux!

Chapitre 1 : Mais quel prétentieux !

- _Tu dois absolument devenir proche d'Arthur et le protéger envers et contre tout._

- _Je sais, il represente l'avenir d'Albion et blablabla et blablabla. On n'a pas cessé de me le répéter depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps. C'est bon, j'ai compris._

_Albus, me regarda avec un sourire amusé. Harry lui ne se géna pas et éclata de rire. Je me tournai vers ma mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était triste de me voir partir mais savait l'importance de ma mission, aussi elle ne disait rien et pleurait en silence. Cela me brisait le cœur de voir ma mère ainsi mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Je n'étais née que pour cette mission, je n'avais pas le choix. _

_J'étais triste de les quitter. Albus était celui qui m'avait tout enseigné sur la magie. C'était grâce à lui que j'étais parvenu à contrôler le pouvoir immense qui sommeil en moi. Il m'a appris à me battre, tant en épée qu'en magie. Je lui devais tout même si je savais que si il l'a fait c'est avant tout pour que je parvienne à accomplir ma destiner. Au fil du temps, une certaine complicité était née entre nous. Je le considérai comme mon grand père et je savais que c'était réciproque. _

_Harry, était le petit fils biologique d'Albus. C'était un orphelin de la grande purge. Les soldats d'Uther avait tué ses parents pendant qu'il était chez son grand père. C'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui l'a élevé. Comme Albus, s'occuper aussi de ma formation, Harry et moi, on a étaient élevé ensemble et on est devenu inséparable. _

_Je le regardai rire en souriant, même si j'avais l'impression de subir une déchirure. Je ne voulais rien leur montrer de mes larmes et de mes souffrances. Je ne voulais pas le lui montrer. _

- _Tiens, tu donneras cette lettre à Gaius, c'est un ami. Il t'aidera._

_Je pris la lettre que me tendais ma mère. Puis je serrai cette dernière dans mes bras et ensuite ce fus le tour d'Albus et d'Harry. _

_Et sans un regard en arrière, je me mis en route vers kamelott. _

_Dès que je me retrouvai assez loin, j'autorisai quelques larmes à dégringoler le long de mes joues. Albus m'avait préparé à tous sauf à la douleur que je ressentais maintenant. Je savais que je devais me montrer forte et avancer de l'avant mais c'était dur._

_La route était longue, mais je pu arriver à la cité sans encombre avant le couché du soleil. _

_Les gardes me laissèrent entrer sans m'importuner. Après tout, qu'avaient-ils à craindre de jeune fille seule et sans défense. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'ils croient. Et je ne compte pas les démentir. _

_Je décidai d'explorer un peu la ville avant de partir à la recherche de Gaius. Elle était immense et magnifique. Le château royal était au centre de la ville, et ses tours la surplombé. On devait avoir une vu magnifique du haut de l'une de ces tours. _

_Je me détournai du palais et j'allais visiter le marcher. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent mais regarder ne coutait rien. L'odeur délicieuse des fruits fraichement cueilli emplirent mes narines. Des tissus de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les qualités : soie, mousseline, laine… étaient exposées. _

_Je me balader entre les marchandises sans faire attentions à ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Quelqu'un, un garçon de mon âge me rentra dedans me faisant tomber. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire ma façon de penser mais la terreur qui habitait ses yeux me fit taire. Il se répondit en excuse et se releva dans l'intention claire de fuir les lieux. Je compris pourquoi quand je vis des jeunes venir en courant dans notre direction. Avant que le garçon ne puisse prendre ses jambes à son cou, ses poursuiveurs l'avaient déjà rattrapé. Deux d'entre eux l'attrapèrent et lui donnèrent un coup de poing au ventre. _

_Le troisième un blond aux yeux bleu, les ignora et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je regardai la main tendu, puis le pauvre jeune homme à terre et qui semblai souffrir le martyr._

_Je ne savais pas ce qui me prit, sans doute les souvenirs des persécutions dont Harry et moi étions souvent victime enfant, mais je refusai la main tendu en fusillant son propriétaire du regard. _

- _Pourquoi le frapper vous ainsi ? demandais-je en colère._

- _Il m'a manqué de respect et il a fait tomber une si belle jeune fille. Répondis mielleusement le blond. _

- _Il m'a fait tomber parce que vous le poursuiviez pour une raison totalement injustifié. Alors je considère que vous êtes les responsables de ma chute. Sifflai-je._

- _Une raison injustifié ? manquer de respect au prince héritier est une raison justifié pour ce qui lui arrive. S'exclama l'un des deux brutes qui tenais le pauvre jeune homme._

_Le prince héritier ? Alors c'est ce blond prétentieux que je dois protéger? Si je ne le tue pas d'ici la fin du mois ce serai très, très bien. _

- _Prince héritier ou pas, le respect se mérite, ce n'est pas la naissance qui défini si on mérite le respect ou pas mas c'est les actes et la nature. Je pense qu'un prétentieux qui se cache derrière son titre ne mérite pas le respect. _

- _Pour qui te prends-tu pauvre petite paysanne ? cria l'un des brutes. Si tu n'étais pas une fille je…_

- _Tu quoi ? tu me frapperas ? j'aimerai bien te voir essayer. _

- _Cela suffit ! cria le prince. On ne touche pas aux femmes, mais cela ne signifie pas que je tolère un tel manque de respect ! une journée au pilorie devrait t'apprendre à modérer tes paroles._

_Quoi le pilori ? Je savais bien que j'aurais du la fermer. _

- _Pour cela faudrait que vous m'attrapiez d'abord. Souris-je en direction d'Arthur. _

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fais, exactement? Je n'ai pas proposé à Arthur une partie de cache-cache, non ? Faut croire que oui et le tout en souriant en plus. Aie. Sinon comment explique que je me sois retrouvé à courir à travers la cité avec le prince au trousse ? _

_Réfléchi Mélinda, réfléchi. Je ne connais pas la ville, lui oui. Je connais personne et lui c'est le prince. Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie et je vais fatiguer. En résumer je suis foutu._

_Deux bras puissant m'attrapèrent par la taille et me plaquèrent contre un mur dans une ruelle déserte. Un coup d'œil m'appris l'identité de mon agresseurs ce n'était pas fait pour me rassurer. J'essayai une manœuvre pour me libérer. Mais étant le prince, il était surement surentrainé, aussi il n'eu aucun mal à me parer. _

- _Calme-toi ! ordonna-t-il. _

_Une chose est sure, il ne sait pas rassurer les gens lui, et encore moins se faire obéir. Inutile d'envenimer la situation en le lui faisant remarquer. Sa tête plongea vers la mienne et je ne compris que trop tard ce qu'il voulait faire. Je le laissai faire cherchant une ouverture. Dès qu'il relâchait prise sur mes mains je le repoussai violemment et le giflai. Sans attendre sa réaction je m'enfui en courant. _

- _Attends ! _

_Je ne l'écoutai pas, je courais juste avec un seul nom en tête : « Harry ». Je l'appelais intérieurement de tout mon cœur espérant qu'il m'entendra et qu'il viendra me sauver. Quand j'étais sur que j'étais loin d'Arthur je m'arrêtai et demandai aux passants si ils connaissaient un médecin nommé Gaius. __A ma grande malchance c'était le médecin de la cour_


	3. Chapter 2 : serviteur!

Chapitre 2 : Serviteur ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Excuser moi, pouvez vous me dire où se trouvent les appartements de Gaius ? demandais-je à une servante.

Elle me montra le chemin puis s'en alla faire je ne sais quoi. En suivant les instructions de la fille, j'arrivai devant une porte sur lequel une pancarte « médecin et physicien de la cour » était accrocher. Je toquai plusieurs fois. Une voie d'homme me dit d'entrer.

L'intérieur de la chambre ressemblait un peut à la maison d'Albus pleine de livre et de fiole contenant des liquides de plusieurs couleurs et de plusieurs textures. Des bocaux, contenant des herbes en tout genre et parfois même des animaux morts.

Comment puis-je vous aider ? me demanda un vieil homme accrocher en haut d'une échelle en bois

Je cherche Gaius,

Et bien, vous l'avez trouvé.

ATTENTION !

Le vieil homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Instinctivement, ma magie se manifesta et je ralentis le temps puis je déplaçai le lit pour qu'il amortisse la chute.

Qui êtes-vous? Comment avez-vous réussit à …

Êtes-vous Gaius ?

Oui.

Je lui tendis la lettre de ma mère en tremblant. Il m'avait vu faire de la magie alors que c'est un crime passable de peine de mort ici. J'espérer que son amitié avec ma mère serai suffisante pour qu'il ne me dénonce pas.

Il parcouru la lettre puis me détailla de la tête aux pieds. J'attendis qu'il prenne la parole ce qu'il finit par faire après des minutes qui me semblèrent des heures.

Tu es la fille d'Hunit?

Oui

Comment se fait-il que tu puisses user de magie, qui t'as apprit ?

Je suis nait comme sa.

Impossible !

Mais vrai.

Mais pourquoi es tu venu ici à kamelott? Tu devais pourtant savoir le sort qui attend les sorcières ici.

Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais venir.

Et pourquoi donc?

C'est… c'est compliqué.

Ça ne fait rien, on a tout le temps.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance pour lui raconter à propos de la prophétie. Ma mère m'aurais sans doute dit que je pouvais mais je ne pense pas qu'il comprendrait ou qu'il me prendra au sérieux d'ailleurs. Mais, d'un autre coté, il savait déjà pour ma magie et sa ne me coutai rien de l'avoué. Je lui racontai alors pour ma mission et pour mon destin. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre et ne ria pas quand j'eu finis mon récit. Il sembla juste un peu soucieux.

Tu peux rester ici, avec moi.

Vous me croyez ?

Oui et en attendant de changer le monde, tu pourras m'aider et apporter cette fiole à Lady Morgane, la pupille du roi, elle souffre de cauchemars. Puis celle-ci à lady Hélène pour sa voie.

Il m'indiqua brièvement le chemin à prendre puis retourna à ses occupations.

La chambre de Lady Morgane n'était pas très éloignée de celle de Gaius mais un léger imprévu se produit en route. En effet, étourdit comme j'étais, j'oubliai que je pouvais rencontrer le prince Arthur n'importe quand. Aussi, je ne fis pas attention où j'allai.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je retrouvai mon tortionnaire, au détour d'un couloir. Je le fixai un moment, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Lui aussi, à en juger par son expression ahuri, semblai surpris de me retrouver ici.

Vous…

Sa voie me fit l'effet d'une claque qui me réveilla. Je tournai les tallons et partis en courant par où j'étais arrivé. Je tournai dans ce que je pris pour un couloir mais qui était en fait un cul-de-sac. Je paniquai et je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête. Celle que je faisais quand je jouai à cache-cache avec Harry. Je me transformai en garçon. Mes cheveux et mes seins régressèrent, ma robe se métamorphosa en vêtement d'homme et ma voix devint plus grave.

Malheureusement, n'ayant pas de miroir à dispositions, je ne pus pas modifier mes traits. Je jouai le tout pour le tout et je sortis de ma cachette en direction des appartements de la pupille du roi. Je passai devant le prince qui allait au pas de course pour me rattraper.

Il me demanda si je n'avais pas vu une jeune fille brune qui courrait. Je baissai la tête en jouant au serviteur soumis parfaitement soumis.

Elle est partie par là-bas votre altesse. Dis-je avec quelques courbettes.

J'exagérais un peu avec les manières mais Arthur n'y prêta aucune attention. Il courrait déjà dans la direction que je lui avais indiquée. Quand il fut hors de vu, je respirai un grand coup, soulagé. En temps normal, j'aurais rit de la façon de laquelle j'avais tourné « Le prince » Arthur en bourrique, mais le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec lui à notre première rencontre me restait au travers de la gorge. J'arrivai devant les appartements de Lady Morgane dont la porte était entrouverte. Je voulu entrer, déposer la fiole et repartir mais la chance n'était vraiment pas avec moi. La pupille du roi était présente et me tournait le dos.

« A propos d'Arthur, j'ai réfléchi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la pupille d'Uther que je suis obligée de l'accompagner à la fête… » dit-elle en passant derrière un paravent où elle commença à se déshabiller.

« Pour être franche, je n'approcherais pas ce crétin à moins de trois mètres. »

Cette remarque me fit sourire. Je sentais que j'allai bien m'entendre avec cette Morgane. Autant que je puisse m'entendre avec quelqu'un de la noblesse. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu beaucoup de contact avec la noblesse. A vrai dire, Arthur était le premier aristocrate que je rencontrai. Et il ne m'en a pas donné une bonne image mais Morgane avait l'air diffèrent. Elle aussi pensait que le prince était un crétin.

« S'il voulait que j'y aille il fallait qu'il m'invite. Passe-moi ma robe veux-tu.»

Je s'exécutai en prenant garde de ne pas me montrer. Elle devait certainement me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et comme il ne l'a pas fait, je n'irai pas !... Peux-tu m'aider à lacer ma robe ?»

Je voulu sortir discrètement de la chambre.

« …Guenièvre ? »

« Je suis là. », fit une voix féminine derrière moi. Je me retournai pour faire face à une jeune servante à la peau légèrement brune.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Gaius m'a envoyé lui porter son remède, je suis désoler » dis je penaude.

Je lui tendis la fiole et sortis presque en courant. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre de Lady Hélène, l'invité du roi. Je me perdis un peu en route mais heureusement un serviteur me montra le chemin.

La chambre cette fois ci était déserte. Je déposai la fiole sur la coiffeuse et je voulu sortir mais un miroir attira mon attention. Quand je me regardai dedans je me vis tel que j'étais en réalité, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, habillé d'une simple robe blanche.

Une vielle femme apparut derrière moi. Je sursautai et me tourna pour trouver une femme jeune et belle.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? » demanda-t-elle en colère.

Décidément, ça va devenir une habitude.

« Je vous apporte le sirop pour votre gorge. J'allais partir. Au revoir.»

C'est bizarre. Je suis sure d'avoir vu un miroir de ce genre quelque part. En tout cas c'est un miroir magique.

Mais oui. C'est un révéloir, un miroir qui te montre au delà des illusions et des subterfuges. Et c'était qui cette vielle femme ? Une chose est sure, dame Hélène n'est pas ce qu'elle dit être.

« Gaius, il faut que je vous parle. »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Je me rappelai que j'étais encore déguisé en garçon. Je rompu le charme et lui en expliqua brièvement la raison.

« Si à peine arriver, tu te fourre déjà dans les ennuis, je n'ose imaginer ce qui risque d'arriver. »

« Tant que je réussi à rester loin du crétin royal … »

« Un crétin royal que tu dois protéger. »

« Je sais, je trouverai bien une solution et qui sais j'aurais peut être un coup de main de la part du destin. Mais le plus important maintenant c'est que dame Hélène est un imposteur. Elle possède révéloir je l'ai vu dedans, c'est une vielle sorcière. »

« Un révéloir ? »

« Oui c'est un miroir … »

« Je sais ce que c'est. Tu es sure? Parce que le simple fait de posséder cet objet peut lui valoir très chère »

« Certaine, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« On attends, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre elle. Elle est l'invitée du roi ta parole ne vaut rien contre la sienne. »

Mais quelles lois idiotes, le jour où ils subiront une catastrophe parce qu'ils ne veulent pas nous écouter qu'ils ne viennent pas pleurer !

Je savais qu'il avait raison, que je ne pouvais rien faire mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fit me sentir mieux. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. De plus le sentiment d'impuissance me laissa frustrée

« Et au fait, le roi organise une petite fête ce soir. Tu vas venir avec moi. »

Une fête organisée par le roi ? Un événement, que n'importe quelle fille censée rêvera d'y participer. Mais voila, Je ne pouvais pas y aller à cause d'un prince arrogant et prétentieux qui ne manquerai pas de me faire je ne sais quoi si jamais il me reconnaissait.

Mais je voulais vraiment y aller aussi je décidai d'utiliser la même ruse que tout à l'heure. Après tout les princes ne portent pas beaucoup d'attention aux gens du people et même si il le faisait, je doute qu'il fasse le rapprochement de toute façon. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être une lumière.

En attendant, je décidai d'explorer un peu les environs déguisé. Je ne voulais pas tomber, encore, nez à nez avec le crétin royal. En me promenant dans la cour du château, je rencontrai la servante de Morgane qui portait, avec difficulté deux sauts remplis d'eau.

Prise de pitié, je décidai de l'aider.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demandai-je en souriant.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas puis me tendit l'un des sauts.

« Merci euh… ? »

« Mel… Merlin. Et toi c'est Guenièvre n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui mais tout le monde m'appelle Gwen. Tu es l'assistant de Gaius ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Gaius est un ami de ma mère, il m'héberge pendant que je suis ici à kamelott. »

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à sa maison, Je discutai avec Gwen de la vie à kamelott. Elle me parla de sa maitresse avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié.

J'appréciai ma conversation avec Gwen. A Ealdor, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami à l'exception d'Harry et de Will. Will à qui je n'avais même pas dit au revoir. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucun autre ami.

J'évitai les autres de peur d'être découverte. Car à l'époque, il suffisait d'une émotion forte pour que ma magie se manifeste. D'ailleurs c'est comme sa que Will à découvert mon secret.

Heureusement, on est devenu amis et il ne m'a pas dénoncé. Par contre je me souviendrai longtemps de la punition qu'Albus m'avait infligée.

Nous arrivâmes à sa maison. Je posai le saut d'eau à l'intérieur puis je rentrai chez Gaius.

Vers 19h, Gaius m'emmena à la salle de fête du palais. Celle-ci était immense. Elle comportait une grande table en U chargé de mets varié où la plus par des nobles du royaume était assis. Derrière eux, leurs serviteurs (ses) étaient debout près à répondre à leur moindre désir.

Gwen, qui se tenait derrière Morgane, me fit un léger signe de la main à lequel je répondis par un sourire.

Je remarquai que personne ne se tenait derrière le prince.

N'appartenant pas à la noblesse, Gaius et moi, ne pouvions pas nous assoir. Je pu ainsi tout des observer.

Après le diner, le roi se leva et demanda le silence qui lui fut accordé instantanément. Il annonça que lady Héléne allait leurs faire partager sa voie enchanteresse. Celle-ci se leva sous les applaudissements et se plaça au centre de la pièce, sur une estrade. Juste en dessous d'un immense lustre doré.

L'harpiste commença à jouer de son instrument. Le prétendu Lady Héléne, commença à chanter. Tout le monde se mit à somnoler.

Le déclic se fit alors dans ma tête. Elle compte endormir toute la salle avec sa voie ensorcelée. Mais pourquoi ? Quel est son but ?

Je remarquai alors que le regard de la sorcière était fixai sur Arthur. Elle sortit soudain un poignard.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, je fis tomber à l'aide de la magie le lustre. La sorcière eu à peine le temps de crier que le lustre était sur elle.

Elle survécu miraculeusement. Le sort qui cacher sa véritable apparence se brisa ainsi que celui qui endormait toutes personnes qui entendaient son chant. Tout le monde pu ainsi voir une vielle dame qui regardait roi avec une haine immesurable. Elle se releva non sans peine.

« Vous ! » s'écria Uther.

« Vous m'avez pris mon fils, je vais prendre le votre. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent et fils pour fils. »

Sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, elle lança un poignard, avec une force insoupçonné pour une femme de son âge, droit sur la poitrine d'Arthur qui s'était relevé.

Je me jetai alors sur le prince, en ralentissant le temps. Je le fis tomber sur le sol avec moi au dessus lui. Il avec des yeux exorbité.

« Vous. » murmura-t-il d'un ton stupéfait.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il m'a reconnu. Non ce n'est pas possible, pas avec ce déguisement. Mais en même temps je n'ai fait que raccourcir mess cheveux et cacher mes atouts féminins avec un sortilège.

Mais

C'était très insuffisant ! Mais quelle idiote je suis ! Bon rien ne sert de paniquer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je me relevai sans rien dire et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Il l'a pris sans hésiter. Quand il fut debout il me détailla, cherchant sans doute à expliquer la ressemblance entre moi et… moi.

S'il savait.

« Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils. » intervint le roi à haute voie coupant cour à mes réflexions intérieures.

« En démonstration de ma reconnaissance, Vous entrerait au service de la famille royale en tant que serviteur personnel du prince. A propos qu'elle est votre nom ? »

Serviteur ? Serviteur personnel de ce crétin ? Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un cadeau empoisonné. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais laissé mourir !

« Merlin, sir » répondis-je mal à l'aise.

« Bien Merlin, tu commences dès demain. »


	4. Chapter 3: le chevalier valiant

Chapitre 3:

Je rentrai chez Gaius, après la fête, toute retournée. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir à cause de l'excitation, la colère et d'autres sentiments qui s'emmêler dans ma tête.

J'étais devenue la servante personnelle du prince Arthur, le plus grand crétin que la terre a connu. Mais la plus part croyait que j'étais un garçon donc je devais conserver ce déguisement ridicule encore longtemps.

Le bon coté des choses est que je pourrais protéger le crétin royal plus facilement si je suis sa servante, euh, son serviteur personnel.

Il y a cependant beaucoup de risque, entre le fait de se faire prendre en train de faire de la magie ou bien que découvre ma réelle identité. Il y a encore ce baisée qu'il m'a donné, qu'est ce qu'il signifiait ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fait sa ? Pour m'humilier et me blesser ? C'est un peut réussit mais il suffisait du pilori pour ça, c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire en tout cas.

« Melinda » dit une voie grave.

« Qui va la ? »

Personne ne répondit. Je pris un peu peur car il n'y avait personne appart Gaius ici et ce dernier était profondément endormis. De plus personne dans cette cité ne connaissait mon prénom, en dehors du vieux médecin.

« Melinda » répéta la même voie.

Je me rappelai des histoires de fantômes qu'Albus nous raconter à Harry et moi. Je me secouai la tête pour éloigner cette idée qui ne manquera pas de m'effrayer d'avantage. Je me levai de mon lit et sortis en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Gaius. Je suivis la vois qui me conduisit vers les voutes du château.

Quand je passai, dans les couloires, devant une tapisserie qui représentait un dragon, l'emblème de la famille Pendragon, Une vielle histoire me revint en mémoire. Une légende qui disait que le dernier dragon encore vivant était enfermé dans les entrailles de camelot.

C'était une légende, mais toutes les légendes n'avaient-elles pas un fond de vérité ?

Je faillis me perdre dans mes pensées mais la voie me rappela à la réalité. (façon de parler :p)

J'arrivai devant l'entrer de ce qui semblai être une grotte. Celle-ci était gardée par deux gardes. Je repris ma véritable apparence, pour ne prendre aucun risque.

_ Esratsoga !

Les deux pauvres soldats s'endormirent instantanément. Je pus entrer sans entrave dans la supposer grotte.

Je descendis un escalier taillé dans la roche. Je me retrouvai sur une petite plateforme d'à peine 3 mètre carré de surface. Je regardais le décor q si se résumer à des immenses pics de pierre, assez impressionnant je doits dire. Mais le plus impressionnant fut sans contexte, l'immense lézard ailer qui s'arrêta juste devant moi malgré la grosse chaine en fer qui était attaché à son coup.

« Bienvenu jeune Melinda, j'attendais ta venu depuis très longtemps. »

« Oh un gros lézard qui parle. Dites vous n'allez pas me manger n'est ce pas ?»

Il éclata de rire, où du moins, ça y ressemble. Est-ce que les lézards pouvaient rire ? Bonne question, mais en même temps celui la parle alors pourquoi pas rire ?

« Je ne suis pas un 'Gros lézard' mais un dragon. »

Un dragon ? Alors la légende était vraie !

« Intéressant, je n'ai jamais vu de dragon jusqu'à aujourd'hui »

« Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je croix qu'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? Et comment connaissait vous mon nom ?»

« Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi, jeune magicienne. Des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée. Tu es destiné à faire de grande chose. »

« Ah vous voulez parler d'Arthur, je sais que je dois le protéger pour qu'il puisse monter sur le trône et nous redonner notre liberté en faisant revenir la magie. »

« Je vous que les druides t'on bien formé mais ils ont oublié une chose très importante. Le prince et toi êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce, les deux partis d'un tout. »

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par la ?

Je voulu le lui demander mais il partit avant que je ne puisse le faire. Je bailli à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. J'étais fatiguer par ma journée riche en émotion et toute la fatigue accumuler ces derniers temps me tomba dessus maintenant.

Je jugeai que le mieux sera d'aller dormir et de réfléchir au problème demain.

« Bonne nuit dragon. » criai-je. 

Personne ne répondit. Je m'en allai mais quand j'arrivai à l'entrer de la grotte j'entendis la même voie que tout à l'heure, la voie du dragon : « bonne nuit jeune magicienne. »

Je souris et partit en direction de l'appartement de Gaius. J'étais contente d'avoir rencontré ce dragon. Il était amusant et j'appréciai de pouvoir parler avec une créature magique surement très vielle. J'avais le sentiment qu'il aurait beaucoup à m'apprendre.

J'allai me couché en pensant à tous ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui. Finalement, je n'allai pas devoir chercher un moyen de me rapprocher du crétin royal.

« Réveille-toi, Melinda. Tu dois allez chercher le petit déjeuner du prince au cuisine et le lui amener. Vite ! »

Je me réveillai tant bien que mal. Sans que je n'aie à rien dire, mes vêtements ainsi que mes chaussures vinrent vers moi par magie. Je me levai et mon lit commença à se faire de lui même sous le regard incrédule de Gaius.

« Arrête ça tout de suite! La magie de ne ta pas était donner pour de telle futilité et en plus si quelqu'un entrait tu te retrouveras sur le buchait sans avoir de procès ni rien du tout. »

Il avait raison et je le savais mais je ne pouvais rien contre le sentiment d'injustice qui m'habitais et dont je ne me gênai par pour le montrer à Gaius.

Il soupira et sortit de la chambre pour me laisser m'habiller.

Mes long cheveux brun cascadait sur mes épaules et arrivaient jusqu'à mes reins. J'aurais pu les couper mais Harry les a toujours aimait longs et moi j'adorais quand il jouait avec. A contre cœur, je relançai le sort.

Je pris un rapide petit déjeuner et partis en direction des cuisines. Comme personne ne me donna d'indication sur ce qu'aimait le prince, je dus me débrouiller toute seule.

Je lui préparai un plateau repas avec du lait, du pain, jambon et quelques fruits.

Puis je le lui amenai à sa chambre. Je le trouvai encore endormit dans son immense lit à baldaquin entre ses couverture de soie.

Il avait une expression sereine. Je m'aperçu que débarrasser de son expression suffisante et de son arrogance, il était très beau.

Je me secouai la tête pour balayer ces pensées déplacées et alla ouvrir les rideaux brusquement.

« Debout sir ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! »

La lumière du soleil, qui inonda la pièce, combiné à mon cri le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il me regarda en clignant plusieurs fois les yeux.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller plus en douceur ? » siffla le prince.

« Je suis absolument désolé d'avoir brusqué votre royale personne. »

J'avais dis sa d'un ton sarcastique et en faisant des courbettes exagéré puis en le regardant dans les yeux. Il était clair qu'il ne me croyait absolument pas. Il se contenta de m'envoyé un regard noir me promettant mille souffrance.

J'avais agit sans réfléchir, sans doute pour me venger de ce qu'il m'avait fait la dernière fois ou parce qu'à cause de lui j'avais du me réveiller très tôt.

Dans tout les cas, il était clair dans son regard qu'il comptait me le faire regretter.

Il prit son petit déjeuner puis se leva et passa derrière le paravent. Il m'indiqua quel vêtement lui donner. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, je fis son lit, rangeai la chambre et ramassai les vêtements sales pour les emmener à la laverie.

J'allai sortir avec le plateau repas et le panier de linge sales quand il me demanda de le rejoindre sur le terrain d'entrainement au plus vite.

Arrivée là-bas, il me tendit un casque, une armure et une épée.

« Tu vas m'aider à m'entrainer pour le tournois qui vas avoir lieu dans quelques jours. » dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Je compris qu'il voulait plus m'humilier que s'entrainer. Je déclinais le casque et l'armure très lourde pour moi et me contentais de l'épée.

Il m'attaqua de front. Je réussi à le parer. Je remerciai intérieurement Albus de m'avoir obligé à apprendre l'art de manier l'épée. Un art où j'étais très médiocre.

Il augmenta peu à peu la cadence. J'avais peine à résister. Profitant d'une ouverture, il m'administra un coup de pied dans le coté pour me déstabiliser et réussit à me faire tomber. Il me regarda de haut avec un regard moqueur. Il ne paraissait même pas essoufflé alors que moi je suai à grosse goutte.

J'avais mal, très mal même mais la colère que je ressentis me redonna de la force. Je lui fis un croche-pied pour le faire tomber. Et je montais sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« On fait moins le malin maintenant ? » ricanais je.

Son regard scanna mon visage puis accrocha mes yeux. Il eu un petit sourire en coin. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, les rôles s'inversèrent. Je me retrouvai dos contre terre et lui au dessus de moi.

« En plus de ressembler à une fille, tu es aussi légers qu'une fille. T'es sur que tu es un garçon ? » Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

La peur et la colère me fit réagir brusquement. Je me dégageai les mains des siennes et je le poussa en arrière pour me relever.

« Crétin ! »

Je voulu m'éloigner mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me retourner. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était très amuser par ma réaction.

« Tu oublie à qui tu as à faire. » susurra-t-il, doucereux.

Je mis la main sur la bouche, mes yeux écarquiller.

« Vous avez raison ! J'ai oubliée… »

Il croyait surement que j'allais m'excuser.

« … royale, crétin royale. »

Je me dégagea et partit.

« Mauvais perdant ! » me cria le prince.

Je me retournai vers lui et lui lança avec un regard incendiaire.

« Et vous n'êtes pas mieux ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes entrainé depuis l'enfance à combattre. Moi je ne l'ai pas étais. D'ailleurs vous le saviez très bien. Vous n'avez cherché qu'à m'humilier. »

Je m'en allai chez Gaius. Celui-ci s'étonna de me voir débarquer dans mon état de colère. Je lui expliquai ce qui était arrivé.

« Tu devrais arrêter de le provoquer tu sais. »

Il me donna une pommade pour soigner les marques bleues qui recouvraient mon corps. Ce que je ne manquai pas de faire.

Quand le soleil indiqua le temps du déjeuner j'allai chercher celui d'Arthur dans la cuisine. Le cuisinier me donna ce qu'il fallait et je le portais dans la chambre du prince.

Le prince mangea pendant que j'attendis qu'il finisse. Un silence pesant s'installa sans qu'aucun de nous ne veuille le briser.

Il finit de manger et se leva. Sans briser le silence.

J'étais en colère et je supposais qu'il l'était aussi. Mais, je n'étais pas une personne rancunière et je ne supportais pas cette ambiance.

« Je suis désolé. » murmurais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi surpris. Je détournai la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? »

« Je suis désolé, voila ! » m'écriais-je.

Il me regarda amusé et je me mis à bouder.

« Tu as quel âge, merlin ? »

« 17 ans. »

« Et bien on ne le dirait pas à te voir bouder comme sa. » s'amusa-t-il.

Je recommençai à bouder. Je savais que c'était très immature mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Au moins sa faisait rire le crétin.

Les jours suivants, se déroulèrent sans incidents notables. Arthur me donnait chaque jour une liste de corvée à faire. Je m'amusai à critiquer tout ce qu'il faisait et à donner mon avis sur tout et il me le rendait très bien. Mais je veiller à ne jamais le critiquer en public.

Devant quelqu'un d'autre, je respectais le protocole à la lettre, comme Gaius et Gwen m'avait montré.

Le jour du grand tournoi qui opposait des chevaliers de tout le royaume ainsi que ceux venu de royaume alliée dans des combats à l'épée approcha. Je dus apprendre à aider le prince à mettre son armure. Je demandai à Gwen si elle ne connaissait pas quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aidait. Elle sourit et m'informa qu'elle pourrait le faire.

Pendant qu'elle me montra où et comment mettre chaque chose, nous discutâmes.

« Comment as-tu appris à faire ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si Dame Morgane devait, souvent, mettre une armure. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Mon père est forgerons. J'ai grandis au milieu des épées, armures et autres. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est pratique. Tu es vraiment extraordinaire Gwen, merci du fond du cœur. »

« Arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir. »

J'éclatai de rire. Un rire apparemment contagieux car elle ne tarda pas à m'y rejoindre.

« Voila je n'ai rien oubliée. »

Je contemplai mon œuvre, l'épée à la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais j'aurais besoin de mon épée, Merlin ! »

« Faite attention de ne pas vous prendre les pieds dans vos chevilles,** SIR**. Elles sont si enflées. »

« Et toi fais attention que je n'abime pas ton jolie visage féminin. » murmura-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait menaçant.

Je lui souris largement du même sourire que je faisais à Harry quand je voulais quelque chose. Le même sourire que je lui avais fait la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Il me regarda quelque instant les yeux écarquillés. Je me rendis alors compte de mon erreur. Je n'aurais jamais du lui sourire de cette manière. Il secoua la tête et se tourna pour se rendre sur l'arène.

« Bonne chance Sir ! »

Il leva juste la main et partis sans se retourner. Je regardai le discours du roi ainsi que les premiers combats avec Gaius depuis l'entrée de l'arène.

Les combats d'Arthur se déroulèrent en quelques minutes. Le prince était sans contexte le meilleur. Cependant, un autre chevalier se distingua par sa force et son agilité : Le chevalier Valiant. Les combats de la première journée du tournoi s'achevèrent. J'aidai le prince à se débarrasser de son armure devant la tente qui lui était réservé.

« Vous avez était extraordinaire ! Personne ne vous arrivait à la cheville ! » M'exclamai-je sincère.

Arthur éclata de rire devant mon émerveillement. Il alla me répondre mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Le chevalier Valiant arriva suivit de son valet. Il s'arrêta devant le prince et le regarda avec un sourire arrogant. Une mauvaise aura l'entoura et elle me mit mal à l'aise.

«Je vous félicite pour vos victoires impressionnantes majesté.»

« Je vous retourne le compliment, sir Valiant. » répondit le prince avec un sourire crisper.

Le chevalier le salua de la tête puis partit, son valet sur ses traces. Arthur le suivit du regard.

Quand, il fut loin. Je repris mon souffle, dont je ne m'étais pas rendus compte que je l'avais retenu.

« Je ne l'aime pas celui la. » me dis je à moi-même.

Arthur m'entendis et eu un petit rictus. Mais je savais qu'il partageait mon avis.

Ce soir la, le roi et sa pupille félicitèrent chaque participant un à un. Je vis de loin, le chevalier valiant faire un numéro de charme à Lady Morgan que ne semblait pas désapprouver. Arthur regardait lui aussi dans leur direction et semblait de mauvais humeur.

Le lendemain, j'allais chercher l'épée et le bouclier d'Arthur dans la réserve avec les autres. Un drôle de sifflement attira mon attention. Je regardai partout mais ne trouvai rien ni personne dans pièce avec moi. Le sifflement repris. Il semblait venir de l'un des boucliers. En regardant de plus près, je m'aperçut que c'était celui du chevalier Valiant. Celui-ci représentait trois serpents verts. J'approchai ma main et sentis la de la magie qui provenait du bouclier.

« Qu'est ce que vous fête ? » claqua une voie froide qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournais brusquement et m'aperçus que c'était le propriétaire du bouclier. Il me regardait en colère et semblant attendre une réponse.

« Toutes mes excuses, je suis venu chercher l'épée et le bouclier de mon maitre. » bredouillai-je.

Il me montra d'un geste de la tête les objets en question que je pris et partis en vitesse.

Le bouclier est ensorcelé, il faut que j'en parle à Gaius, il saura quoi faire.

Malheureusement, ce dernier me conseilla de ne rien faire à cause du manque de preuve. Je dus prendre sur moi et regarder la demi-finale qui oppose le chevalier Valiant au chevalier Evan.

Les deux combattants étaient de force égale et on voyait que Sir Evan menait la dance. Mais Sir Valiant réussit à renverser la balance et frappa son adversaire avec son bouclier. Celui-ci tomba et resta inconscient.

Le chevalier Valiant fut proclamer vainqueur du combat. Gaius accourut vers le blesser, moi à sa suite. Le trouvant inconscient, il le fit porter jusqu'à son appartement où il put l'examiner et tenter de le soigner.

« C'est bizarre. » dit-il. « Viens voir les marques sur son coup. A quoi te font-elles penser ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil et trouva deux petits trous. La peau autour des trous était enflée et rouge.

« Une morsure de serpent. »

« Exactement ! J'ai besoin de savoir quel serpent la mordu pour pouvoir préparer un antidote. Ce qui risque d'être un problème. »

La scène du combat tourna en boucle dans ma tête. Je me rappelai ce qui s'était passé à la réserve et le déclic se fit.

« Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Le bouclier. C'est les serpents du bouclier ! »

Je sortis en courant, avant que le vieil homme ne me retienne. Je me précipitai vers la chambre qui a était attribuer au chevalier Valiant. Si j'avais eu un doute sur la véracité de ma théorie, ce que je vis me l'enleva.

L'homme donnait une sourie vivante à des serpents qui sortaient du bouclier.

Le spectacle me répugna. Je reculai mais malheureusement je trébuchai sur une table ce qui fit du bruit qui ne manqua pas d'alerter le chevalier.

Paniqué je cherchai à m'enfuir avant de me rappeler mes dons exceptionnels. Je me lançai un sort qui me rendit invisible juste à temps avant que Valiant ne sorte vérifier le bruit. Je profitai du fait qu'il soit parti pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Je pris l'épée qu'il avait laissait sur la table et je m'approchai du bouclier. Au moment même où je le touchai, les serpents. Malgré le fait que je sois invisible, ces créatures semblaient parfaitement capables de me voir. L'un d'eux voulu m'attaquer. Je le décapitai juste à temps. Les deux autres rentrèrent leur tête.

Je ramassai la tête du reptile et l'emmena à Gaius. Celui-ci préleva le venin et l'utilisa pour préparer le venin.

« Il faut prévenir Arthur ! »

« Tu sais bien que ta parole ne vaut rien contre celle d'un chevalier ! »

« Je le sais mais la nous avons une preuve et un témoin. »

Gaius soupira puis m'indiqua de faire comme je le voulais.

Je me précipitai vers les appartements du prince.

« Le chevalier Valiant triche, sir. Je l'ai vu ! » Criai-je à peine rentrer.

Il me regarda surprit puis me demanda de m'expliquer. Je lui expliquai ce qui c'était passé en omettant le passage où j'utilisais le sort d'invisibilité.

« Tu es bien conscient que ta parole ne vaut rien face à la sienne ? »

Je lui montrai la tête décapité.

« Regardez ce serpent, avez-vous déjà vu un autre comme celui la ici ? Il est exactement comme celui du bouclier de sir Valiant. »

« C'est toi qui as décapité ce serpent ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

J'ignorai sa remarque et continua.

« Sir Evan a une morsure de serpent au coups à l'endroit où sir Valiant la frapper avec son bouclier. Et c'est une marque récente d'après Gaius. D'ailleurs, Gaius lui a administré un antidote. Il va bientôt se réveiller et pourra témoigner.»

« Merlin es-tu sur à cent pour cent de ce que tu avance ? »

« Absolument, sir. »

« Alors, je te croix. »

Je lui fis un immense sourire. Il ne répondit pas à mon sourire mais s'en alla pour convoquer la cour. Mais malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Le roi refusa d'entendre raison malgré toute les preuves que je pouvais lui donnai.

Le chevalier Valiant fit passer Arthur pour un lâche en suggérant qu'il avait inventé tout ça pour ne pas l'affronté. Et notre principal témoin mourut alors qu'il était en voie de guérison après avoir reçu l'antidote.

Le roi voulut me mettre au cachot mais Valiant intercéda en ma faveur se faisant passé pour le chevalier noble et généreux qu'il n'était pas.

Le prince alla dans sa chambre et je le suivis un peu en retrait. Il était très en colère et j'appréhendai le moment où je me retrouverai seule avec lui.

Il se plaça à la fenêtre de sa chambre en me tournant le dos. J'attendis, en silence, qu'il me parle. Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps.

« Je t'ai fait confiance. Je t'ai cru et toi, tu m'as fait passer pour un lâche devant toute la cour. »

Il avait dit sa calmement, ce qui me fit bien plus mal que si il avait crié.

« J'ai besoin d'un serviteur en qui je peux avoir toute confiance. »

« Mais vous pouvez me faire confiance ! » protestai-je vivement.

« Je ne veux plus te voir, Merlin ! » dit-il.

Cela me fit l'effet d'un saut d'eau froide. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Arrivé à celle-ci, je m'arrêtai un instant.

« Gaius a trouvé d'autre marque de morsure sur le corps de Sir Evan. Des marques qu'il n'avait pas avant, faite par le même serpent. Je n'ai pas mentis et vous le savez très bien. »

Sans lui donné le temps de répondre je partis en courant, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Je partis voir le grand dragon.

« Il… il me déteste. Comment puis-je protéger quelqu'un qui me déteste ? »

« Il ne te déteste pas, il ne peux pas. Vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il ne peut pas te détester. »

« Mais il a dis qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir. »

« On dit, souvent, des choses qu'on ne pense pas, sous v le coup de la colère. »

Je me calmai un peu.

« Mais comment je peux faire maintenant ? S'il combat demain, il va se faire tuer. »

« Ai confiance en ta moitié, jeune Melinda. Et, il faut savoir montrer les choses tel qu'elle sont.»

Il partit sans donner d'autre explication. Est-ce que tous les dragons aiment parler en énigme ou c'est une exception ? Montrer les choses telles qu'elles sont ?

Montrer les choses telles qu'elles sont. Pourquoi pas après tout.

« Merci ! » criai-je avant de partir.

Je savais quoi faire. C'était tellement évident que je m'étonnai de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Maintenant, je vais me promener et profiter d'avoir était renvoyer.

J'allai mettre une robe, je rompis le sort qui cachait mes cheveux et j'enlevai le bandage qui comprima ma poitrine.

Il faisait nuit et rare était ceux qui était dehors. J'allai me promener dans la cour du château en profitant du calme et du silence des lieux.

Il semblerait cependant que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Arthur était la aussi et il s'entraina à l'épée. Je restai à l'observer sans faire de bruit. Quand il me vit, il s'arrêta brusquement. Nous restâmes à nous observer sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge.

Il s'avança vers moi et s'arrêta juste devant moi. Je ne fis aucun mouvement pour m'enfuir et il le remarqua.

« Vous n'allez pas vous enfuir cette fois ci ? » demanda-t-il, bizarrement sincère.

« Et vous, vous n'allez pas m'embrasser cette fois ci? »

« Pourquoi, j'embrasse si mal que ça? » plaisanta-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire. Il rit.

« Vous êtes de la famille de Merlin ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant d'un air songeur.

J'aurais du m'enfuir. Qu'est ce que je lui dis ? La vérité est à exclure. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est mon frère, il me demandera pourquoi je n'habitais pas avec lui (où avec moi-même en l'occurrence) et la ressemblance est trop frappante pour qu'il croie une réponse négative.

« C'est mon cousin. »

Dans quoi est ce que je me suis embarqué ? Il faut que je m'en aille avant que les questions ne deviennent trop délicates.

« Je dois rentrer, sir. Il se fait tard.»

« Je vous raccompagne. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux rentrer seule. »

« Puis-je connaitre votre prénom, au moins ?»

« C'est Melinda. »

Je marquai un instant de silence, je me retournai et le regardai dans les yeux.

« Fait attention demain, ne mourrez pas. S'il vous plait.»

Puis je me retournai et m'en allai.

Le lendemain, je partis voir le prince avec l'apparence de Merlin. Je le trouvai entrain de se préparer pour le combat. Un serviteur l'aidait à mettre son armure. Quand il me vit, il congédia ce dernier.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir. » dit-il en prenant son épée.

Je pris la cape rouge à l'emblème des Pendragon et la lui accrochai.

« Je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit. » avouai-je.

Il soupira, exaspéré. Il prit son casque entre les mains.

« Ai-je une chance de vous convaincre de ne pas combattre aujourd'hui ? »

« Aucune »

« Même si vous risquer de vous faire tuer ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Merlin ! Je suis le prince de ce royaume et tout le monde attend de moi que je me batte ! Et si je devais mourir alors je mourrais ! »

Je soupirai, vaincu. Il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Je le suivis de loin. Il entra dans l'arène avec le chevalier Valiant.

Ils saluèrent le roi puis se mirent face à face. Le combat commença. Il était vraiment très violant. Les deux combattants ne s'épargnaient aucun coup.

Valiant perdit son casque. Arthur enleva le sien et se fit applaudir par la foule. Je guettai le moment propice pour mettre mon plan en œuvre. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Les deux combattants se regardaient en chien de faïence à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

Je prononçai une formule, en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait m'entendre. Les serpents du bouclier prirent vie devant tout le monde.

Le roi se leva brusquement en criant à la sorcellerie.

Valiant profita de la surprise générale pour débarrasser Arthur de son épée. Ce dernier se retrouva sans défense devant les reptiles. Je paniquai car ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan.

Je pris une épée de l'un des gardes, celui-ci m'ayant reconnu n'objecta pas, et je rentrai dans l'arène. Arthur s'était trouvé bloqué entre Valiant et ses serpents d'un coté et la tribune de l'autre.

Je m'avançai l'épée en main.

Arthur me vit et me cria de m'en aller. Valiant se retourna pour me voir. Morgane en profita pour prendre l'épée du roi et la lancer au prince celui-ci décapita les serpents d'un geste fluide et tua leur maitre.

Le public applaudit chaudement le prince qui fut proclamé vainqueur du tournoi.

Je rendis l'épée à son propriétaire et partis rejoindre Gaius. Celui-ci me sourit.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas un hasard si les serpents sont apparu à ce moment précis. »

« Tu suppose bien. Mais tu es bien le seul. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure qu'un jour, ils te reconnaîtront tous comme leur héroïne. »

« Mais ce jour est encore loin. »

Je le laissai et partis dans ma chambre. J'étudiai le livre de magie que Gaius m'avait donné mais je m'ennuyai vite car je connaissais et maitrisait la plus part des sorts présents dans l'ouvrage. Il fallait que je trouve d'autres livres pour m'améliorer.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Rangea le livre sous le lit et sorti. Un serviteur que je ne connaissais pas m'informa que le prince voulait me voir.

Je le rejoignis dans sa chambre aussi vite que je pu.

« Ah te voila ! Où était tu passé ? »

J'haussai un sourcil et croisa les bras.

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir. »

« Et moi je croyais que tu n'écoutais pas ce qu'on te dis. »

« Vous savez que vous excuser n'est en aucun cas une marque de faiblesse ? »

« Merlin ! » menaça-t-il.

« Oui ? » demandai-je innocemment.

Il soupira puis me demanda de l'aider à s'habiller pour la fête.

« Ça veut dire que je suis réengagé ? » demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

« Ça veut surtout dire que je te conseille de te taire ! » s'exaspéra-t-il.

#######################################################################################


	5. Chapter 4: coupe empoisonné

« Merci Merlin, pour tout ! »

« Ce n'est rien Gwen. » répondis je en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Non ce n'est pas rien tu m'as sauvé la vie. Lady Morgana m'a raconté tous ce que tu as fais. »

Je me retiens à temps de lui dire que c'étais à cause de moi qu'elle à était accusé de sorcellerie. A la place, je lui souris et partis rejoindre Arthur.

A cause de ma stupidité, j'ai faillis causer la mort de Gwen. Si seulement j'avais été plus prudente en guérissant son père de la maladie causé par l'afanc, elle n'aurait pas eu à endurer l'humiliation devant Uther ni la rudesse des cachots de Camelot ni la peur de l'échafaud. Je me promis qu'à l' avenir je serais plus prudente avec la magie.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je devins plus proche de Gwen. Malheureusement, cela enfonça Arthur dans l'idée que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. Parfois, j'étais tenté de dire à Arthur qui j'étais vraiment rien que pour qu'il arrête de me taquiner avec ça. Mais je savais que si je faisais cela, je risquais de me retrouver au bucher, bien sur il faudrait d'abord qu'ils me déterrent parce que Gauis m'aurait déjà tué.

Quelques semaines après cet incident, le roi devait recevoir le roi Bayard de Mercia pour signer un traité de paix. Tous les serviteurs du château, s'affairaient à tout organiser pour recevoir ce roi ainsi que ces chevaliers et serviteurs.

En allant rejoindre Arthur, je rentrai, accidentellement, dans l'une des servantes de Bayard. Nous tombâmes tous les deux. Je me relevai en vitesse et l'aidai à faire de même.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est aussi ma faute, je ne regardai pas où j'allais. Moi c'est Cara. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Merlin » répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je sentis quelque chose s'agité en moi. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'étais sur que Cara en était la cause. » Je la regardai s'en aller. Puis Je partis rejoindre Arthur.

Celui-ci m'attendait entre ses mains un horrible costume Rouge sang. Il me le tendit en souriant.

« Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas porter cette horreur ce soir ? »

Il sourit encore plus ce qui me fit redouter le pire.

« Non c'est le costume officiel des serviteurs de Camelot. »

« Pas moyen ! » répondis-je en secouant ma tête de gauche à droite.

Il semblait très amuser par la situation.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Merlin. Et puis tu ne seras pas le seul à le porter.»

« Pas moyen. »

« Merlin.» dit-il d'une voie qu'il voulait menaçante mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Je me vengerai, d'un moyen ou d'un autre.» Dis-je simplement en prenant le costume.

« Je n'en doute pas.»

Je sortis en claquant la porte derrière moi. Dès qu'elle fut fermée, je l'entendis rire. Je secouai la tête de dépit. Je savais bien que je n'aurai pas dus mettre cette poudre à gratter dans sa tunique.

« Jolie chapeau. »

Je me tournai vers Gwen. Elle essayait vainement de retenir quelques gloussements devant ma tenue ridicule.

« Merci Gwen, je suis vraiment touché par ton soutient. » Dis-je sarcastiquement.

« Excuse moi, Merlin, mais… »

« Je sais je ressemble à un bouffon. »

« Je ne dirais pas sa. C'est juste que… »

Je me tournai vers la table royale et je vis Arthur qui me jetait, de temps en temps, des coups d'œil amusé.

« C'est bon Gwen. »

Je les ignorai et observai Cara. Son aura m'attirait bizarrement. C'est comme si ma magie réagissait à sa présence.

« Elle est belle, n'est ce pas ? Pour une servante, je veux dire. » Remarqua Gwen.

C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle. Une peau d'albâtre, des lèvres rouges sang et des yeux bleu saphir.

« Elle est autant belle qu'une noble. » constatais-je.

« Mais il ya quelque chose de bizarre chez elle. » ajoutais-je à mi-voix plus pour moi que pour répondre à Gwen.

Celle-ci s'en alla près de Lady morgane.

« Comme symbole de Bonne volonté et en retour de votre amitié, j'aimerai offrir ces coupes de cérémonie à Vous Uther ainsi qu'à votre fils Arthur. » Annonça Bayard.

« Merlin, il faut absolument que je te parle ! » me dit Cara qui avait l'air paniqué.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » essaye-je de la calmé.

« Pas ici. »

Elle m'entraina dans un couloir vide.

« S'il apprenait que je te l'ai dit, il me tuerai ! »

« Oh ! Oh ! Et si tu me racontais depuis le début ? »

Elle me révéla que la coupe d'Arthur était empoisonné que Bayard voulais rendre Uther fou en tuant son fils pour s'approprié le royaume.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans un regard en arrière, je rejoignis la salle de cérémonie en courant le plus vite possible. J'arrivai à temps pour arracher la coupe de mains du prince.

« La coupe est empoisonné! » Criai- je.

A partir de ce moment, tout devint confus dans la pièce. Tous les chevaliers sortirent leurs armes.

« Je ne saurais tolérer pareil offense Uther! » cria Bayard

« Merlin qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Excuse-toi tout de suite ! Ne l'écoutez pas, il a surement trop bu. » Essaya Arthur.

Uther me pris la coupe des mains et la tendis vers Bayard en lui disant que si les accusations était infondé, il ne craindrait pas de boire de la coupe. Celui-ci accepta. Mais Uther se ravisa et me tendis la coupe en m'ordonnant de boire.

« Si c'est empoisonné, j'aimerai avoir le plaisir de vous tuer moi-même. »

« Et si il, n'y en a pas ? »

« Alors, je vous offre ce serviteur avec mes excuses. »

Donc dans les 2 cas, je suis fichu. Sa m'apprendra à vouloir sans cesse sauver l'idiot de service. Vraiment sympa ce roi.

« Non Merlin donne moi cette coupe, je vais la boire ! » M'ordonna Arthur en essayant de me prendre la coupe des mains.

Je ne le laissai pas faire. Je me penchai vers son oreille et lui murmura de façon qu'il soit le seule à m'entendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Arthur, je dois encore me venger. »

Puis je bu la coupe d'un coup en espérant que ma magie me protègerai.

Les premières secondes, rien ne se produit. Tout le monde paru soulager mais soudainement ma gorge me brula atrocement. Tous devient noir autour de moi et je me senti tomber. J'entendis Gauis ordonné qu'on m'emporte dans sa chambre et Arthur qui me traité de tout les noms.

« Je t'interdis de mourir, Merlin. Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis ! » Me dit Arthur d'une voix inquiète.

Je vis Arthur dans une grotte sombre. Il escaladait la paroi dans le noir sans rien pour le guider. Inconsciemment, je conjurai une boule de lumière pour éclairer sa route. Des araignées géantes je rapprochai de lui et il perdait trop de temps à vouloir cueillir des fleurs jaunes que je reconnu comme étant des morteus. Bon sang Arthur, vas-t-en, vite ! Laisse-les et sauve-toi !

Il ne sembla pas m'entendre peu importe combien je criais. Heureusement, il parvint à sortir à temps.

Tout redevint noir autour de moi.

« Il est mort ? » demanda Gwen.

« C'est impossible ! » répondit Gaius.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est mort ?

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'essayai, péniblement, de me relevé. Devant moi, Gwen pleurait dans les bras de mon mentor qui lui aussi versait quelques larmes. Ils ne me prêtaient aucune attention.

Les souvenirs me revinrent soudainement et je compris que c'était moi qu'ils pleuraient. Mais j'étais encore vivant.

« C'est dégoutant ! Vous n'avez pas honte, Gaius ? Vous pourriez être son grand père ! »

Les 2 se figèrent et se tournèrent vers moi. J'essayai de leurs sourire mais je réussi plus à grimacer qu'a autre chose. Gwen se jeta sur moi et m'étreignit très fort.

« Aie ! »

Elle me lâcha et s'excusant.

« C'est rien. Alors où est notre crétin royale ? »

« Merlin ! » Me sermonna Gaius.

« Aux cachots, il a désobéit au roi en allant chercher la fleur nécessaire à l'antidote »

Le rêve que j'avais fait me revint en mémoire. Mais apparemment, ça ne l'était pas. Il a vraiment risqué sa vie pour moi. Il aurait pu mourir dans cette grotte, cet idiot.

Le jour suivant, Gaius m'appris que Bayard a était libérer avec les excuse du roi. Et que Cara était en fait la responsable de tout ce qui s'était passer. Bayard a accepté les excuses d'Uther et s'en est allé rejoindre son armé empêchant ainsi la guerre entre les deux royaumes.

Malheureusement, je restai très faible et je ne pouvais pas quitter mon lit. Je m'ennuyais énormément. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'occuper Et Gaius n'avait pas pensé à me laissez un livre à porter de main. Et, je ne pouvais pas utiliser de magie pour en avoir un à cause de la tendance de certaine personne à entrer sans frapper à la porte.

Aussi n'en pouvant plus, je me hissai hors de mon lit et marchai, tant bien que mal, vers la bibliothèque.

« Je croyais que tu devais rester au lit ? » Je me retournai brusquement vers la porte d'où venait la voie d'Arthur.

Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire car un vertige me prit. Je vacillai et faillit m'effondrer. Le prince me rejoignit et me rattrapa à temps. Il me ramena à mon lit.

« Tu ne le diras pas à Gaius n'est ce pas ? » Demandais-je faiblement.

« Sa dépends. Qu'est ce que tu m'offre en retour ? »

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire taquin qui me paraissait diabolique.

« Crétin ! » dis-je faiblement.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Voyant merlin ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son sauveur. »

J'eu l'envi de lui faire ravaler son sourire mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire. De plus, si Gaius apprenait que je lui avais désobéis en sortant de mon lit, je risquai de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Je me demandais vraiment ce que je pouvais lui donner qu'il ne possédait déjà cet abruti de Prince.

« Je veux que tu demandes à ta cousine, Melinda de me rencontrer. »

Quoi ? Il veut me rencontrer ?

« Que lui voulez vous ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Merlin »

Pas mes affaires ? hahaha la bonne blague. Si seulement il savait.

« C'est de ma cousine qu'on parle, la. Alors cela me regarde. »

Il soupira puis me tendit le livre que je voulais prendre.

« Dis lui de me rejoindre après demain soir, a la même place que la dernière fois. »

Il s'en alla mais avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte, je l'appelai par son prénom. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

« Merci. De m'avoir sauvé, en dépit des ordres de votre père. »

« J'avais pas envie de chercher un autre serviteur. »

Sa aurai du me vexé mais sa me fit sourire. Parce que je commencé à connaitre le prince.

« C'est vrai, que nu trouvera pas d'autre comme moi. » Ris-je.

« Difficile de trouver plus incompétent que toi.»

J'éclatai de rire. J'eu l'impression de voir sa joue s'étirer en un sourire mais je ne pu le confirmer car il s'en alla.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais presque totalement rétablie. Le soir venu, je rompu le charme qui cachait mes cheveux. J'enlevai le bandage qui comprimai ma poitrine et mis la robe bleu que m'avait cousu ma mère pour mon anniversaire. Je laissai mes cheveux libres.

Je rejoignis Arthur dans la cour du château, là où je l'avais rencontré avant son combat contre Valiant. Quand j'arrivai, il était adossé contre l'un des murs mais dès qu'il me vit il se releva vivement et inclina légèrement la tête pour me saluer. Je répondis à son salut en m'inclinant comme le faisait Lady Morgana. Il me sourit puis me tendit sa main que je pris après minces hésitation.

C'était bizarre de le voir me traiter ainsi, comme une véritable Lady. Mais pas vraiment désagréable.

« Où m'emmener vous sire ? »

« Dans les jardin du château. Tous le monde doit dormir à cet heure ci donc nous pourrions discuter sans être déranger. »

« En effet, c'est ce que les gens normaux font à cet heure.» confirmai-je.

« Oui mais voila nous ne somme pas des gens normaux »

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, entre un prince destiner à réunir Albion et à restaurer la magie et la sorcière la plus puissante, selon les légendes, c'est sur que nous ne sommes pas des gens normaux.

« Dis-moi Mélinda… »

« Mel, je préfère Mel. Mélinda c'est un peux lourd. »

« As-tu jamais aimé quelqu'un ? »

Aimer ? Je repensai à Harry et à tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble. Il ne passait pas un jour sans que je ne pense à lui. Il me manquait terriblement. Lui, ma mère et Albus.

« Oui, et je l'aime encore. » avouai-je à voix basse.

« Raconte-moi, s'il te plait. »

Nous arrivâmes devant une fontaine où je m'assis.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je lui obéissais je le fis. Je lui racontai ma relation avec Harry sans rentrer dans les détails et en omettant les partis concernant la magie. Ce qui causa quelques fou-rire à cause des blagues et bêtises qu'on avait fait, Harry et moi.

« Parle-moi de toi, Arthur. Je t'ai révélé des choses sur moi à toi d'en faire autant. »

« J'ignorai que c'était donnant-donnant. »

« Et bien maintenant tu le sais. » dis je souriant malicieusement.

Je me levai pour me dégourdir les jambes mais malheureusement, un vertige me prit, Arthur me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne le sol.

C'est la deuxième fois en 2 jours, j'espère que sa ne va pas se transformer en habitude.

« Est-ce que sa va ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué. »

« Je t'emmène voir Gaius. »

« Je t'assure Je vais bien.»

Il ne me laissa pas le choix et m'entraina voir le médecin de la court.

Celui-ci fut surpris de me voir arrivé avec Arthur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce dernier lui expliqua la situation.

« Je vais bien, je vous assure. Gaius dit le lui. »

Heureusement, Gaius confirma ce que je disais.

« Au fait où est merlin ? » demanda le prince.

« Il est allé faire un tour, il a dit qu'il allait mieux. »

« Alors, il pourra venir demain ? »

« Apparemment. »

Le prince nous salua, puis partit. A peine avait-il fermé la porte que Gaius se retourna vers moi en colère.

« Je croyait t'avoir dit de ne pas quitter le lit.»


	6. Chapter 6 t'es lourd!

Chapitre 6 : t'es lourd !

C'était une agréable journée de printemps. La température était parfaite, ni chaude, ni froide. J'avais réussi à terminer tôt mes corvées pour Arthur et Gaius avait jugé bon de me réquisitionner pour lui cueillir des plantes.

Mais je ne m'en plaignis pas, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et le temps était parfais pour une balade dans la forêt. J'avais aussi besoin de me rappeler qui j'étais vraiment, de ne pas m'oublier dans ce rôle de serviteur.

Si ça ne me dérangeait pas de porter des vêtements d'homme tous le temps, j'avais aussi besoin de féminité de temps à autre. Alors, ne faisant pas attention au risque que je prenais, j'enlevai mon sort de glamour et mis une robe bleu ciel qui s'accorda parfaitement avec mes yeux.

Je me dirigeai joyeusement vers la forêt, mon panier à la main. Dans les bois j'eu un sentiment de liberté euphorique que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Ici je pouvais être moi-même sans personne pour me juger. Je pouvais pratiquer la magie autant que je le voulais sans risquer de me retrouver sur l'échafaud. Pourtant je ne le fis pas. Je préférais courir et danser.

Si Arthur étais la il dirait sans doute que j'étais une folle, idiote. Folle je veux bien, après tout, la frontière entre folie et génie est très mince. Mais idiote, certainement pas. Ce n'était pas mi qui avait une femme, sorcière de surcroit, pour serviteur personnel et qui ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Pas que je m'en plaigne, aussi.

Un petit miaulement me sortit de mes pensées. J'inspectai les environs pour déterminer d'où venait le bruit. Je ne tardai pas à repérer sa source. Un petit chaton sauvage était coincé le haut d'un arbre et ne parvenait pas à redescendre.

J'eu un sourire attendrie et me rappela de mes propres expériences passé avec Harry et Will.

« Oh pauvre petit chaton. Ne bouge pas je vais venir te chercher. »

Je grimpai avec succès l'arbre et atteignit le petit chaton. Celui-ci, malgré qu'il soit sauvage, il ne se fit pas prié pour venir se lover dans mes bras. Je ris et lui caressa tendrement ta tête ce qui le fit ronronner. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié qu'avec ma maladresse légendaire, je ne devais pas grimper aux arbres quand il n'y avait personne pour me rattraper en bas.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je glissai de la branche et tomba. Je fermai les yeux et serra le petit animal contre moi et attendis la douleur que la collision avec le sol ne manquera pas de provoquer. Mais la douleur ne vint pas. A la place, deux bras puissant me rattrapèrent juste à temps.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, pour découvrir deux yeux azurs qui me regardèrent avec inquiétude. Un sentiment qui disparu bien vite laissant la place à la moquerie.

« On dirait bien que la maladresse est de famille chez vous. Tu ne devrais pas grimper aux arbres, tu risques de te blesser. »

J'aurais pu apprécier ses paroles, si elles n'avaient pas était prononcer avec moquerie.

« Pourquoi se priver, quand j'ai un chevalier en armure étincelante pour me rattraper ? » demandais-je, moqueuse.

Etonnamment, il sourit, visiblement amuser.

« Peut être parce que le chevalier en armure étincelante ne sera pas toujours la pour le faire? Bien qu'il espère l'être. »

« Bah ! En attendant, il est la et j'aimerai bien qu'il me repose par terre parce que ça devient vraiment gênant la. »

Je décelai une légère rougeur sur ses joues ce qui m'amusa. Je voulu le taquiner mais je jugeai prudent de ne rien dire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » Demandais-je, une fois sur mes pieds.

« Je suis sortis faire un tour. »

« Dans la forêt ? Seul ? »

Bizarrement, j'eu du mal à le croire. Il faut croire que le fait qu'il ne me regarda pas dans les yeux, ne le rendait pas vraiment crédible.

« Et toi ? »

« Je suis sensé cueillir des herbes, en fait. Mais j'ai entendu ce pauvre petit et je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul la haut.»

Il regarda le chat qui ronronnait dans mes bras.

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais vu un chat sauvage se comporter ainsi avec un humain avant. D'habitude, ils sont méfiants et ne se laisse pas approcher. »

« Oh je suis magique, aucun animal ne peut me résister. »

Finalement, je croix que je suis une idiote. Mais qu'est ce qui ma pris de dire une chose pareille ? Heureusement, le prince se mis à rire pensant que je plaisantais.

« Tu ne peux pas être magique. » dit-il comme si c'étais une évidence.

Oh l'ironie !

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu es trop gentille, pour l'être. »

Je sais que le plus prudent serait de me taire mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je laissai ce coté la de ma personnalité à Merlin. Je ne veux pas être prudente.

« L'un ne vas pas sans l'autre. D'où je viens, il y a un vieil homme qui possède de la magie et qui est l'une des personnes les plus gentils que je connaisse. Il utilise son talent pour aider beaucoup de personne et il m'a plus d'une fois sauver la vie. »

Sans mentionner qu'il s'est occuper de moi comme de sa petite fille et que je l'aimai comme s'il était mon vrai papi.

Ce que je lui dis sembla le faire réfléchir.

« Ne plaisante plus avec ce genre de chose, c'est trop dangereux. Si quelqu'un t'entendais, sa te mettrai dans une position très délicate. »

J'hochai la tête pour montrer que j'avais comprise.

Satisfait, il tendit la main pour caresser le petit chaton mais celui-ci hérissa ses poils dans un geste défensif. Arthur retira sa main en vitesse. Ce qui me fit rire.

« Bon chat »

« Hey ! »

Ce qui redoubla mes rires. Quand je me fus calmé, je posai le petit chat parterre et lui dit d'allez rejoindre sa maman. Mais il ne voulu pas me laisser.

« Tu crois que sa mère est vivante ? » demandai-je au prince.

« Qui sait ? »

« Je devrais peut-être le ramener avec moi, il ne va pas survivre tout seul. » dis je tristement.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser si cela signifiait qu'il allait mourir de faim. Pas quand je pouvais l'aider. J'espère que Gaius sera d'accord pour que je le garde dans ma chambre.

« Mais si sa mère est vivante ? » objecta le prince.

« Et si on attendais un peu pour voir si elle viens le récupérer ? Les mères ne laissent jamais leurs petits seuls longtemps. S'il te plaît » demandais-je avec un visage implorant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui demandai de rester. Je pouvais très bien rester attendre seule.

Il accepta et lui adressa un immense sourire de gratitude.

Les minute passèrent et l'ennui me gagna, je me mis alors à parler de tout et de rien.

« Tu es pire que merlin. »

Indigné, Je lui lançai une poigné de terre et de feuille morte à la figure.

« Tu réalise que tu viens de jeté de la terre sur le visage du prince héritier ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il doit l'avoir appris de Gaius. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

« Non j'ai jeté de la terre sur le visage d'un prétentieux nommé Arthur. »

Il haussa encore plus son sourcil, à tel point qu'il disparut sous ses cheveux. Puis il sourit, d'un sourire diabolique.

« Tu vas voir qui le prétentieux. »

Je reculai, effrayé. Ce qui le fit encore plus sourire. Il se jeta sur moi et nous fit tomber par terre avec lui au dessus de moi. Il prit une poigné de boue et me barbouilla le visage avec. Il m'observa l'air très fier de lui. Je lui envoyai un regard noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

« Ça va ? Tu es assez confortable comme ça ? » Demandai-je, sardonique.

« Très, merci. » ricana-t-il.

J'étais encore allonger par terre, avec le prince au dessus de moi. Si quelqu'un passait par la, nous aurions de sérieux ennuies. Enfin J'AURAIS de sérieux ennuies.

« Heureuse de l'apprendre mais, comment le dire ? T'ES LOURD ! »

« Je ne suis pas lourd ! » protesta-t-il en rougissant.

Mais il se releva quand même.

« Si tu l'es. »

« Non ! »

« Si »

« Non »

J'abandonnai, sachant qu'il était trop fier pour admettre que j'avais raison.

Plus de deux heures passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J m'amusais trop avec Arthur. J'adorai le taquinai et il me le rendait bien. Je n'avais jamais passé un aussi agréable moment avec le prince, j'étais d'habitude trop occupé avec les corvées qu'il m'infligé où a réfléchir à comment sauver le jour sans qu'on sache que c'était moi.

La mère du chaton fini par arriver, apportant avec elle de la nourriture pour son petit. Quand je voulu rentrer à Camelot, ce dernier mordilla ma robe pour me retenir. Je m'agenouillai pour le caresser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai te voir. »

« Il ne peut pas te comprendre, ce n'est qu'un chat. » Commenta Arthur.

« Il me comprend, n'est ce pas chaton ? »

Il miaula, comme pour me répondre.

« Simple coïncidence.» Assura le blond.


	7. Chapter 7 : le début de la fin

Chapitre 7 : Le début de la fin.

La vie à Camelot peut être qualifiée de chose, mais l'adjectif qui convient le plus est sans aucun doute, dangereuse. Le danger, surtout autour du prince Arthur, fait partit du quotidien. Il peut se présenté sous différentes forme, comme un griffon qui attaque la cité. Enfin ce griffon la a apporté son lot de bonne chose, comme un nouvel ami qui connais mon secret et qui m'accepte, quand même, Lancelot.

Le danger peut aussi se présenter sous la forme d'une jeune fille à l'aspect innocente et adorable mais qui est, en fait, une créature magique bannit du laque d'Avalon et qui pour y revenir doit sacrifier l'âme d'Arthur. Cet épisode me révéla un fait bien intéressant. Qui aurait cru que la pupille d'Uther Pendragon serait une voyante ?

Parfois, le danger vient de Camelot elle-même. Surtout pour quiconque qui serai suspecter de magie. Personne, pas même un enfant innocent n'est épargné quand la magie est impliquée. J'ai découvert cette triste vérité quand un petit garçon m'a abordé un jour, en me demandant de l'aide télépathiquement. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixèrent, implorant. Le visage pale et recouvert de sueur. Je ne pouvais simplement pas l'abandonner à son triste sort.

Je l'aidai à échapper au garde malgré le risque énorme que je prenais. Je fis ensuite la chose la plus stupide qui soit mais qui en même temps était plutôt bien pensé. Je l'emmenai chez Morgana, en plein cœur de la famille royale.

« Ne sais-tu donc pas comment frapper, Merlin ? » Demanda Morgana, en haussant un sourcil.

« Les gardes sont après lui ! » dis-je, paniqué.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'elle allait nous aider. Elle ne réfléchit qu'une seconde.

« Derrière le rideau vite ! »

J'obéis sans perdre de tant, heureusement car à ce moment des gardes toquèrent à la porte. J'entendis la pupille du roi leur ouvrir pour les envoyer balader ailleurs, poliment.

« Merci Emrys » dit il, dans ma tête.

Emrys ? S'il connaît mon nom druidique, C'est qu'il est un petit druide.

Il confirma silencieusement avant de perdre connaissance.

« Oh non, il est blessé, s'horrifia Gwen. »

Je cherchai rapidement la blessure. Celle-ci était superficielle mais devait être traité rapidement. Gwen s'occupa d'apporter de l'eau chaude et de quoi faire un bandage. Je m'en occupai du mieux que je pu, mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais rester encore plus longtemps.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ma dame, de vous demander cela. Je sais la position dans laquelle je vous mets. Je ne l'aurai pas faite si j'avais pu faire autrement. »

« Assez, Merlin. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Je n'aurais pu voir Uther massacrer un enfant innocent. »

« Je suis encore désolé mais je dois partir, rejoindre Arthur. »

Le prince, énervé par mon retard, me donna une longue liste de corvée à faire. Quand je rentrai, Gaius avait déjà préparé le diner. Nous dinâmes en silence, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par le rompre en posant une question qui je me posais depuis tout à l'heure.

« Pourquoi Uther en a après les druides, ils sont un peuple pacifique. Ils ne lui ont rien fait. »

« Uther hait la magie et tous ceux qui la pratique. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y vit exactement, mais il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne t'as pas mêlé à cette histoire, j'espère. »

Comment il a fait ?

« Non, bien sur que non ! Tu me connais, je n'irai pas me mettre volontairement dans les ennuies.» Dis-je en essayant de paraitre innocent.

« Justement je te connais. »

Le lendemain en allant vérifier l'enfant, j'eu la mauvaise surprise de le trouver brulant de fièvre. Je vérifiai la blessure qui se trouvait être infecté. Comble de la malchance. Arthur vint chercher la chambre de Morgana. Celle-ci me cacha derrière le rideau et alla s'occuper d'Arthur.

« Je dois chercher tout le château pour retrouver l'enfant. »

« Et tu espère le trouver dans ma chambre ? Je te préviens, Ne touche pas à mes affaires. »

« Je n'ai que faire de tes affaires. Je cherche seulement des évidences de la présence du druide. »

« Tu cherche un druide dans MA chambre ? »

Elle avait dit cela moqueusement. Je me doutais que Arthur devais se sentir idiot la. Pas que sa change de d'habitude mais elle me faisait l'enviai pour sa la capacité à mentir aussi efficacement.

« Je vais t'épargné la peine de chercher. Il est juste derrière le rideau. »

QUOI ? Elle joue à quoi la ?

« Je suis sure que ton père serai ravi de savoir que tu as perdu ton temps à chercher ma chambre. »

« À quoi tu joue ? »

Il semblera qu'Arthur et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Quoi tu ne me croix pas ? Vas donc vérifier. » Sa voie était moqueuse mais j'y discernai une certaine panique.

J'eu peur qu'Arthur ne la discerne aussi. Sa devait être mon jour de malchance car j'entendis les pas du prince et le rideau s'ouvrit. Je vis le prince se figer, son regard passant du garçon à moi.

« Sire ? » Demanda l'un des gardes resté à la porte.

Je lançai un regard implorant au prince. Celui-ci ferma un instant ses yeux. Puis les rouvrit et regarda autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur le miroir que le petit avait brisé quand l'homme qui l'avait accompagné, a été exécuté.

« Tu devrais éviter de passer tes frustrations sur les miroirs, Morgana, tu pourrais te blesser. Et félicitation, tu m'as fait passer pour un idiot.»

Il ferma le rideau mais j'eu le temps de voir l'expression abasourdi de la pupille du roi.

« Il n'y a rien ici, venez. »

Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, je me précipitai vers Morgana. Celle-ci était effondrée par terre, l'air complètement choqué.

« Il … Il a… au mon dieu, je suis désolé Merlin ! »

« Chut, c'est bon. Calmez-vous. Il faut s'occuper de l'enfant, il va mal. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Je lui expliquai rapidement que je devais allez préparer quelque chose pour combattre les infections.

« Tu saurais le guérir ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas complètement inutile, contrairement à ce qu'affirme Arthur. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Heureusement qu'Albus n'a pas restreint mon apprentissage au combat. Je pu, ainsi, préparer efficacement une potion pour aider le garçon à se rétablir.

Quand à Arthur, J'anticipai mon entrevue avec lui. À l'heure du diner, je lui emmenai son repas, le ventre nouer par la peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. Et ça me terrifiait.

En entrant dans la pièce, je le trouvai installer sur la table, Ses mains croisée sous son menton. Il me regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable. Je posai le plateau devant lui sans dire un mot.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, Merlin ? D'habitude j'ai du mal à te faire taire. Ah mais oui, d'habitude, je n'ai pas à mentir pour éviter que tu ne te retrouve sur le bucher. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? DESOLE ? Mais à quoi pensais-tu? Non, ne réponds pas ! Tu ne pensais pas ! » Cria-t-il.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. C'est juste un enfant. Qu'as t'il fait pour mériter ce sort ? » Demandais je d'une voie tremblante.

Il se calma et soupira.

« Merlin, je sais que c'est injuste, je le pense aussi mais si ça avait était quelqu'un d'autre tu aurais été condamné à mort. »

« Parfois, il faut savoir prendre des risques pour ce qui juste. »

Il réfléchit quelque seconde avant de soupirer et d'annoncer calmement mais fermement.

« Préviens Morgana, nous allons faire sortir le garçon demain soir. »

« Tu veux dire je vais faire sortir le garçon ? »

Il me regarda les yeux écarquiller.

« Tu es fou ma parole ? Tu tiens tellement à te faire tuer ou quoi ? Si tu te fais attraper, tu signe ton arrêt de mort. Par contre, père n'irai jamais tuer son seul héritier. »

« Non. C'est moi qui vais le faire sortir et toi tu t'occuperas de diriger la recherche dans la mauvaise direction. Fais moi confiance Arthur, je sais ce que je fais.»

Je l'implorai du regard d'accepter mon plan. Je sais que je risque gros avec ce plan mais je sais aussi que je suis celle avec le plus de chance de réussir. Heureusement, Arthur abdiqua à mon plan.

Après qu'il eu finit de diner, je ramenai le plat à la cuisine avant d'allait dans ma chambre pour dormir. Malheureusement, le dragon semblai avoir d'autre projet pour moi que de me laissait dormir paisiblement.

« Ah désolé de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite plus tôt, dragon, Mais j'étais très occupé. »

« Jeune Mélinda, si je t'ai appelé ce soir ce n'est pas pour papoter, mais pour te dire que tu ne dois pas sauver le jeune druide. »

« Tu n'espères, sérieusement pas que je vais laisser Uther tuer un enfant innocent ? »

Je lui lançai un regard presque choqué. Surement, il n'est pas sérieux. Il est bien placer pour savoir la cruauté d'Uther, après tout.

« Cet enfant est loin d'être innocent, son destin est très sombre. »

« Non ! Non je refuse de laisser mourir un enfant pour une stupide histoire de destin. On ne nait pas mauvais on le devient. Si Cet enfant reçoit tout l'amour et toute l'attention dont il a besoin alors, il n'y pas de raison pour qu'il devienne mauvais. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Il va tuer Arthur. »

« Tu n'en sait rien ! Le futur n'est pas fixé sur la pierre, il est le fruit de nos décisions et de nos choix. Je refuse de croire que tout espoir est perdu pour lui. »

Je partis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Cette nuit la je dormis très mal, mes rêves hantés par la vision du prince baignant dans son propre sang, l'enfant druide à quelques pas de lui, l'observant, un rictus moqueur imprégné sur son visage.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, à l'aube. Je ne me rendis compte que je pleurai que quand je touchai mes joues pour les trouver mouillées par un liquide salée.

Je restai pendant une heure assise sur mon lit, l'esprit occupé par ce que m'avait révélé le grand dragon. Est-ce que je commettais une grave erreur en aidant le garçon ? Et si… ?

Non ! Non ! Et renon ! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même si je le laissais mourir. Comment suis-je supposée me regardé en face si je le faisais ? Et cet enfant, il n'as encore rien fait, On n'a pas le droit de le juger pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas encore fait. Ce sera injuste. Quel hypocrites serions nous si nous voulions un monde juste quand on est incapable d'être juste nous même ?

Maudite destiné et maudit dragon ! Et puis tant pis ! Ne suis-je pas supposé être la plus puissante ? Je protégerai Arthur mais je ne laisserai pas cet enfant mourir !

« Tu as une sale tête! »

« Merci Arthur ! Vraiment, ta sollicitude me touche sincèrement. »

Il ignora le sarcasme évident dans ma voie, et mangea son petit déjeuner naturellement. Il sembla inaffecté par les derniers événements mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une apparence parce que quand je suis venu le réveiller, il était déjà debout et habiller, attendant son petit déjeuner. Ce qui était très inhabituel chez lui. D'habitude, il se levait difficilement et prenait un malin plaisir à me balancer des trucs à la figure si je le brusquais au réveil, c'est-à-dire, chaque matin.

« Arthur ? »

Il me regarda d'un regard interrogateur, m'encouragent à parler.

« Comment avez-vous su que Morgana mentait ? »

« Elle s'est rangé du coté de père, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'acharna contre le petit. Elle joué les jeunes filles modèles qui approuvent tous ce qu'il dit. »

Je me mis à glousser en imaginant la scène.

« Définitivement contre nature. »

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que qu'elle n'a était enlevé et remplacer par une autre version. »

Un regard complice et un sourire heureux échangé, l'atmosphère était agréable mais le crétin gâcha tout en me donnant la longue liste de choses que je devais faire aujourd'hui.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est effrayé à l'idée d'avoir un ami. Il fait toujours ça quand on devient complice. Ou c'est juste pour moi ? Enfin pas moi, moi mais moi le servant. Il ne se comporte pas comme sa quand je suis Mélinda. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait m'ordonner à droite et à gauche quand je suis en fille. En fait si, mais bon.

Avant d'aller nettoyer l'étable, je passai par la chambre de Morgane pour lui expliquer le plan. Gwen Se proposa pour s'occuper des provisions.

Morgana Voulu s'occuper de faire sortir le garçon elle-même, arguant qu'elle était la pupille du roi et qu'Uther ne l'exécutera pas elle.

« Vous avez pris assez de risque comme sa, ma dame. Et Je ne suis pas seul, Arthur s'occupera de diriger les recherche ailleurs et croyez moi ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois sortir en plein couvre feux la nuit. Je ne me suis jamais fait prendre. »

Oups, je parle trop moi.

Elle considéra mes paroles puis approuva le plan.

Je lançai un regard à l'enfant qui me regardait d'un air endormi. Il n'était plus en danger immédiat du à l'infection mais était encore pale. Je lui souris pour le rassurer puis partit pour faire mes corvées.

L'après midi, Nous nous rassemblâmes tous dans la chambre de Morgane pour mettre au point notre plan d'action. Il fut conclu que je devais m'occuper de faire sortir l'enfant par la porte secrète derrière l'armurerie, et que Gwen m'attendrai dehors avec un cheval et des provisions, pendant que Morgana créerai une diversion de l'autre coté du château.

Un plan en théorie génial mais en pratique beaucoup moins. Comment suis-je supposé traverser un château remplis de serviteurs et de gardes avec un fugitif ?

Puis un simple coup d'œil au nouveau miroir de morgana me répondis. Ça a marché une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième ?

Au moment de passer à l'action, je fis sortir le garçon de la chambre et nous nous cachâmes dans un couloir désert.

*Tu me fais confiance ?* demandais je télépathiquement.

* oui *

* cela ne va pas te plaire mais c'est essentiel.*

Je me mis à murmurer des sortilèges. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et ses vêtements se transformèrent.

Et sa cape change de couleur. Je contemplai mon travail, satisfaite.

*allons-y, ils recherchent un jeune garçon, ils ne soupçonneront pas un serviteur et une petite fille. *

Mon plan est plutôt bien pensé, nous arrivâmes à destinations sans ennui.

J'annulai les sortilèges avant que Gwen ne puisse nous voir. Après, le petit druide se chargea de me montrer le chemin vers le camp de druide à qui il appartient. Les membres de ce camp semblèrent nous avoir sentit arriver car plusieurs hommes, nous attendais

« Nous vous remercions de nous avoir ramené le jeune Mordred, Dame Emrys. »

Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de demander comment ils savent qui je suis alors que je suis sure que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre. Un truc de druide surement.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »

« Dame Emrys ? Tu es accro au changement de sexe ou quoi ? » Demanda Mordred, en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans que je ne pu m'en empêché, j'éclatai de rire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Un anniversaire presque parfait.

**PDV Arthur **

Elle courait devant moi. Ses cheveux noirs de jais voltigeaient au rythme de ses pats. Son rire cristallin résonnait comme un carillon de clochettes. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je devinais sa beauté. Je couru pour la rattraper, mon corps agissant de lui-même. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un simple spectateur. Ma main se leva et attrapa celle de la créature devant moi. Sa main douce et chaude provoqua en moi des sensations que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti. Elle se retourna. Elle était magnifique.

« Mélinda. » chuchotais-je

Elle sourit d'un sourire éblouissant.

« Arthur »

Elle ressemblait à un ange. Une lumière éclatante l'entoura créant autour d'elle un halo de lumière. La lumière devient vite aveuglante. Je recouvrai mes yeux pour les protéger.

« Debout la dedans ! »

En recouvrant les yeux, la première vision que j'eus, était celle d'un grand sourire éblouissant sur un visage magnifique.

« Mélinda. »

Le sourire disparu aussitôt, remplacé par de l'inquiétude. Je remarquai alors les cheveux cours et les vêtements d'homme.

« Sire ? »

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et je me laissai retomber sur mes oreillers. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. Pourtant …

Je levai ma main pour l'observer.

Pourtant, ce que j'avais ressenti, ça avait l'air tellement réel. Je ressens encore la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne.

« Arthur ? »

Cette voix. Le même visage, la même voix, les même réactions. Parfois j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils ne sont que des cousins. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont une seule et même personne.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers mon serviteur.

Encore cette peur qui apparait sur son visage à chaque fois que je le confonds avec elle. Il s'empressa de sourire pour que je ne la remarque pas mais c'était trop tard.

« Oui Merlin ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Laisse-moi dormir »

Cette fois ci un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

« Joyeux anniversaire Arthur !»

Tout à coup, tout envie de dormir me quitta. Mon anniversaire, mes vingt ans, mon couronnement en tant que prince héritier. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Je me levai précipitamment.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois si enthousiaste au réveil. Du calme, il reste encore plusieurs heures avant la cérémonie. » Dit en riant, Merlin.

Je m'installai sur table et mangeai en silence mon petit déjeuner pendant que Merlin s'occupa de me préparer des vêtements pour la journée.

Quand j'eus fini, je me dirigeai vers le paravent pour me changer. Une main attrapa la mienne. Une main qui provoqua en moi les mêmes sensations que dans mon rêve.

« Attends ! »

Je me retournai doucement. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de mon serviteur. Il se figea et un instant passa sans que aucun de nous deux ne fasse un geste. Il lâcha brusquement ma main laissant une sensation de froid et de manque.

« Désolé. »

Il paraissait mal à l'aise. Il sortit de sa poche un pendentif en bois, sculpté en forme de dragon avec un cristal rouge à la place de l'œil pendu dans une cordelette en cuir.

« Je voulais te donner ton cadeau. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… tiens prends le !»

Je regardai le pendentif puis Merlin d'un air surpris. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il m'offrira quoique ce soit. Bien qu'on se soit beaucoup rapprocher et que je le considérai comme un ami, même si je ne le lui avouerai sans doute jamais, je n'espérai pas qu'il m'offre un cadeau.

Étonnamment, Ce petit morceau de bois sculpté me fit bien plus plaisir que n'importe quel des cadeaux tous plus couteux les uns que les autres que j'avais pu recevoir. Merlin du mal interprété ma réaction car il eu l'air déçu et baissa doucement la main.

Je réagis et lui tendis la main avec un sourire en coin.

« Où est ce que tu vas avec mon cadeau ? »

Son sourire heureux me réchauffa le cœur.

** PDV Mélinda**

Arthur s'agenouilla devant le roi, son père. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux, dans un silence religieux.

Uther brisa le silence.

« Jures-tu solennellement, devant toute âme ici présente, de gouverner ce royaume, son peuple et son territoire, ainsi que de respecter et faire respecter les lois qui te précèdent ? »

« Je le jure, sire » fit Arthur d'une voix claire et forte.

« Promets-tu de rendre justice, d'être ferme et compatissant, droit et miséricordieux, dans tes actes comme tes jugements ? »

« Je le promets, sire. »

« Et fais-tu serment d'allégeance à Camelot, maintenant, et ce jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ? »

Arthur mit sa main droite sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur se trouvait, et dit sans une seule lueur d'hésitation, « moi, Arthur Pendragon, m'engage à me consacrer corps et âme au service et à la protection de Camelot, de son peuple et de son roi, aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ma mort. »

Le roi saisit la couronne d'or, beaucoup plus simple que la sienne, posée à ses côtés sur un coussin rouge carmin, brodé de fils d'or, tout en continuant d'un ton autoritaire, mais qui laissait transparaître sa fierté, « Tu as juré devant nous tous ici présents, nous qui sommes témoins de ce qui suit. Te voici aujourd'hui un homme, mon fils. » La couronne resta suspendue en l'air un instant, au-dessus de la tête d'Arthur. « Par ton droit de naissance, je te proclame ainsi Prince héritier de Camelot. » Quand le cercle lourd de symbole lui ceignit enfin le front, toute l'assistance sembla reprendre vie, elle qui s'était plongée dans un silence religieux, et explosa en applaudissement.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire de toute mes dents face à ce spectacle qui emplissait mon cœur de fierté et de tendresse. J'avais presque envie de pleurer. Je sentis, le regard de Gwen pesé sur moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux l'avouer. Ça crève les yeux. » S'amusa-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« Dis-le, que tu es fier de lui. Moi je le serais à ta place… enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas fière de lui maintenant euh, tu vois quoi.»

« Gwen, c'est bon j'ai compris ! » Ris-je. « Je ne suis pas fière de lui, je suis fière de mon travaille sur lui. Nuance. »

On voyait bien qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Moi-même je ne me croix pas. J'étais fière de lui. Parce que je voyais déjà en lui le roi de légende qu'il deviendra.

« Et tu peux être fier de toi d'avoir tenu si longtemps à son service alors que personne n'avait fait long feu. Ça fait quoi d'être le valet du Prince héritier ? »

Je soupirai mais sans perdre nullement de ma bonne humeur.

« C'est pareil, sauf qu'il aura encore plus dur à rentrer dans ses bottes, vu comment ses chevilles auront enflé. »

« Tu te plains, mais je suis sûre que ça ne te dérange pas » fit Gwen avec son doux sourire habituel.

J'allai rétorquer quand un tonnerre de tous les diables retentit lorsque le vitrail situé à l'autre bout de la pièce éclata en mille morceaux colorés pour laisser passer une imposante silhouette sombre, en même temps que la foule poussait une exclamation d'effroi commune et que toute arme se voyait tirée de son fourreau. Ladite silhouette se révélant être un chevalier juché sur sa monture, tous deux entièrement noirs et bardés de plaques de métal qui avaient perdu leur éclat, lézardées de toutes parts, séquelles de nombreux coups violents. Qu'il ait survécu au tiers d'entre eux était un miracle. Le visage de l'homme était complètement camouflé par son heaume, rendant toute expression indéchiffrable alors qu'il s'avançait entre les tables lourdement chargées, les fers claquant à chaque pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à peine quelques mètres devant le roi, le prince et les chevaliers qui les avaient rejoints sur l'instant.

Face à la proximité de cet intrus, ma magie s'agita en moi, comme pour me prévenir du danger. Je me préparai à intervenir en cas d'attaque contre le prince en espérant que Le pendentif remplirait son rôle en le protégeant contre les sortilèges néfaste qu'on pourra lui lancé.

Sans crier gare ni même une explication, le chevalier noir ôta son gantelet et le jeta aux pieds des hommes en armes qui s'échangèrent un bref regard alors qu'un murmure de stupéfaction parcourait la foule. Cet étranger venait d'ouvertement lancer un défi sans plus de cérémonie. Pourquoi ?

Arthur rengaina, prêt à le ramasser, quand un jeune chevalier le prit de vitesse à sa surprise visible.

« Moi, » fit-il en s'avançant, déterminé, « chevalier Owaine, relève votre défi. »

Ce fut comme si l'homme venait de remarquer son existence. Seulement alors tous purent entendre sa voix gronder, unique bruit quand tous semblaient retenir leur souffle, « combat singulier, demain. A mort. »


	9. Chapter 9

Le combat entre le chevalier noir et Sir Owaine fut très violant. Les coups échangés étaient rapides et précis à tel point qu'il était très difficile pour une personne ordinaire de le suivre.

Mais, heureusement pour moi, j'étais tous sauf une personne ordinaire.

Le combat était à égalité. Les deux adversaires s'échangeaient coups contre coups. Pendant un instant, je cru que tout était terminé quand Sir Owaine infligea à son ennemi une blessure mortel. Mais le chevalier noir continua son combat comme si de rien n'était sous nos regard surpris à moi et à Sir Owaine. Celui-ci perdit sa concentration pendant un instant. Un instant de trop car une seconde plus tard, il gisait mort sur le sol.

Il relança alors un défit. Arthur s'avança pour le relever.

Mais quel idiot celui la, il faut toujours qu'il me complique l'existence. Comment veut il que je le protège s'il continue à être aussi buté et suicidaire. N'avait-il pas vu que ce chevalier avait encaissé un coup mortel sans broncher ?

Heureusement, une fois n'est pas coutume, la bêtise congénital des Pendragons avait décidé de ne toucher que Arthur ce jour la. Son père eu le bon sens, miraculeux de retenir son fils. Et ce fut Sir Pellinor qui releva le défit.

J'espère pouvoir trouver une solution rapidement. Après ce que j'avais vu, je doutais que Sir Pellinor survive à son combat.

« Gaius, le chevalier noir, comment à-t-il pu encaisser le coup qu'il a reçu et ne pas mourir ? »

« De quel coup tu parles ? »

Ils n'avaient rien pu voir. Je lui racontai alors ce qui s'était passée. Il ne prononça aucun mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit humain. Mais quoi exactement ?»

Gaius acquise en silence, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Suis moi, je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

Je le suivis sans poser de question jusqu'à ce que je ne comprenne où il m'emmenait.

« Nous allons vers les catacombes. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais il prit quand même le temps de m'expliquer son idée.

« Le chevalier, quoi qu'il soit, porte le symbole de la maison Dubois. Or le dernier représentant vivant de cette maison est Agravaine l'oncle d'Arthur. »

« Vous penser qu'on aura nos réponses dans la catacombes de Camelot. »

« Je l'espère. »

Le chemin était sombre et froid. Plus nous avancions et plus le froid devenait mordant.

« Brrr, j'ai fr…froid. » me plaignais-je. « Et en plus c'est terne et triste ici. »

Gaius haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

« Tu as raison, je vais de ce pat m'en plaindre à Uther et exiger qu'il repeint tout les murs en rose pour ton bon plaisir. »

« Bah quoi, les morts vont y passer leur éternité. Autant leur égailler un peut les lieux. »

« Ils sont morts, Mélinda ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient se lever pour faire la fête. »

« Pour faire la fête, je ne sais pas, mais pour provoquer les chevaliers en duel, assurément ! »

Dis-je-en lui montrant ma trouvaille : une tombe ouverte et vide.

« C'est la tombe de Tristan Dubois. »

« Qui était ? »

« L'oncle d'Arthur. »

« Mais pourquoi le fantôme, ou quoi qu'il soit, de l'oncle d'Arthur voudrait-il le tuer ? »

N'étaient ils pas de la même famille ?

« Ce n'est pas Arthur sa cible mais Uther. Tristan était proche de sa sœur, la reine. Et quand celle-ci est morte, il a accusé le roi d'être la cause de sa mort et à chercher vengeance. Uther l'a tué dans leur duel. »

« Il est revenu pour se venger. Mais pourquoi maintenant, après plus de deux décennies ?

« Les morts ne reviennent pas tout seul, Mélinda. »

« Alors qui ? »

« Je ne peux malheureusement que faire des suppositions. Uther possède tellement d'ennemies parmi. »

« Mais tu dois bien avoir une idée. » insistais-je.

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me disait pas quelque chose. Il déclara qu'on devait remonter pour faire quelques recherches. Je le suivis. Mon regard se posa sur une tombe plus grande et plus richement décorer que les autres. Un portrait d'une femme été posé dessus. La femme était magnifique, blonde et aux traits fins et délicat. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention, furent ses yeux bleu-gris. Des yeux que je voyais tous les jours sur un autre visage. Arthur.

« C'était la reine Ygraine. Morte en donnant la vie au prince. »

« Arthur n'a jamais connu sa mère. Ca a dû être dur pour lui, le pauvre. »

Je sentie une vague de sympathie m'envahir. Arthur n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une mère, il n'avait eu pour figure parental qu'un père cruel et trop souvent absent, trop occupé à chasser et à massacrer des gens soupçonné d'avoir pratiquer de la magie pour s'occuper de son fils.

Moi j'avais grandis sans mon père mais j'avais ma mère et Albus.

Je fixai le portrait et murmura.

« Je serai la pour lui, je ne le laisserai pas. Vous pouvais me faire confiance. »

Je crû pendant un instant entendre une voie féminine me remercier, mais personne n'était la.

Décidant que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait der tour, je partis à la suite de Gaius sans un regard en arrière. Je l'aidai autant que je le pouvais, mais je du éventuellement allez rejoindre Arthur pour lui amener son diner.

Je le trouvai encore énervé par le fait que son père l'avait empêché de relever le défit du chevalier fantôme. Je l'étendais se plaindre mais ne l'écoutais pas, l'esprit occuper par cette nouvelle menace.

« Merlin tu m'écoutes ?! »

« Ah quoi ? Non, euh enfin si ! »

« Oh laisse tomber ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je te garde. »

Parce que tu ne survivrais pas sans moi, peut être?

« Parce que vous appréciez ma compagnie ? »

« Qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée dans la tête ? »

J'aurais pu m'offusquer si ces yeux pétillant ne contrastaient pas avec son visage sérieux. A la place j'eu un petit sourire amuser qui passa inaperçu.

« Arthur ? »

« Oui, merlin ? »

« Demain, si Sir Pellinor ne survit pas le combat… »

« N'as-tu pas confiance dans les chevalier de Camelot Merlin ? » me coupa le prince, en haussant un sourcil.

Il passe trop de temps avec Gaius celui la !

« Ce n'est pas ça ! »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Ce chevalier, il n'est pas normal ! Il ne mange pas, ne boit pas ! Il ne fait rien d'autre que d'attendre. Il a reçu plusieurs coup de Sir Owaine et ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid ! Il n'est pas humain ! »

« C'est ridicule ! »

J'aurais du savoir que j'y aurais droit ! Il n'est pas le fils d'Uther pour rien. Bon reste zen Mélinda, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

« Juste pensez y. »

Il me donna la permission de me retirer pour la nuit et je ne me fis pas prier pour partir. Je devais trouver un moyen pour détruire le fantôme, si possible, avant demain. Malheureusement il n'y avait rien dans la bibliothèque personnel de Gaius. Et je ne pu rien faire pour Sir Pellinor. J'essayai de gagner le maximum de temps pour qu'il ait l'intelligence de déclarer forfait.

Je réussis par un petit tour à créer une ouverture pour le chevalier de Camelot et tout le monde pu le voir asséner à son adversaire un puissant coup d'épée.

Je cherchai Arthur pour voir son expression lorsqu'il verra ce qui allait suivre. Je savais ce qui allait se passer mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher sans risquer de m'exposer.

L'expression d'Arthur passa de l'excitation à la colère lorsque le chevalier fantôme encaissa le coup et profita de l'ouverture laissé par Sir Pellinor pour contre-attaquer mortellement.

A peine le combat terminé que le vainqueur relança son gant vers le roi. Le regard d'Arthur croisa le mien et je su ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Nooooon ! »

Il n'entendit pas mon cri ou même s'il l'entendit, n'en tint pas compte. Sans que son ère ne puisse l'en empêcher, il se précipita sur le gan et le ramassa.

« Moi Arthur Pendragon, prince héritier de Camelot, relève votre défi. »

« Demain, midi. »

Non mais quel crétin, il faut toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Il va finir par me tuer par le stress qu'il me fait endurer ! Haha la grande Emrys, tuer par du putain de stress. Ça risque de briser la légende et les espoirs des druides par la même occasion.

Je me plongeai dans des recherches pour trouver un moyen de renvoyer Tristan Dubois d'où il venait mais je ne trouvais rien. J'essayai de lui lancer les sorts les plus puissant que je connaissais quand j'étais sure que personne ne regardait mais rien ne l'ébranlait. En désespoir de cause j'allais voir Arthur pour le supplier de ne pas le combattre. Mais avant même que je n'ouvris la bouche.

« C'est inutile, Merlin. Je ne me défilerais pas demain. »

« Mais enfin, n'avez vous pas vu le combat aujourd'hui ? N'avez-vous pas vu le coup qu'il a reçu ? C'était un coup Mortelle ! »

« Personne n'est invincible. »

« Oui, mas ce n'est pas avec de simple épée qu'il sera vaincu. »

« C'est trop tard merlin, je ne peux plus retourner en arrière sans passer pour un lâche. »

Je soupirai de dépit. Je savais en rentrant dans cette pièce que je n'obtiendrai pas gain de cause mais je devais essayer.

« Vous devriez aller dormir, pour être en pleine forme demain. »

Il esquissa et me donna la permission de m'en aller. Ce que j'aimerai qu'Albus soit la. Je suis sure qu'il sera quoi faire, lui. Je perdais lentement espoir. Gaius m'envoya chercher des livres à la bibliothèque. Étonnamment, une conversation avec Geoffrey de Monmouth remplis mon cœur d'espoir.

En effet, on pouvait créer des armes tellement puissantes qu'elle détruisait tout, même ce qui était déjà mort. En faisant des recherches, je découvris que la seule façon de créer une telle arme, était d'avoir un dragon à porter de main, d'où la difficulté de cette tache. Enfin le plus difficile pour moi n'était pas de trouver un dragon, je me contenterai de celui se trouvant sous le château.

Pour l'instant je devais me procurer une arme de bonne qualité, et avec mon salaire, je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais en avoir.

Soudain, l'évidence me frappa : Gwen. Gwen était la fille d'un forgeron. Je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces vers les appartements de Dame Morgana. Je manquais de renverser celle que je cherchais désespérément au détour d'un couloir.

« GWEN ! Oh merci mon dieu ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

« Merlin ? Calme-toi et explique-moi. »

« J'ai besoin d'une bonne épée, pour Arthur. »

« C'est lui qui… ? »

« Non, il n'en sait rien. Mais croix moi, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important. »

« Viens avec moi ! »

Elle m'emmena vers sa maison et me demanda de l'attendre un instant. Elle revint quelques minutes après un long paquet dans les mains.

« Voila, c'est la meilleur création de mon père. Il ne sera pas très content lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte mais je suis sure que ça en vaut la peine. »

Je le serra dans mes bras, joyeusement puis la relâcha brusquement en me rappelant qu'en tant que garçon, je ne pouvais pas faire sa, que c'était mal vue.

« Euh désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit la servante en rougissant.

Sans perdre plus de temps, j'allai à la cave du dragon.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Le dragon lui donna l'impression de sourire. « Comme à chaque fois que tu viens me voir… Que puis-je faire cette fois ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » demandais-je surprise.

« Ma connaissance de ta vie n'est pas universelle, jeune magicienne. »

Ces mots résonnèrent un instant dans sa tête, comme s'ils avaient une importance qui lui échappait pour le moment. Elle présenta l'épée à la bête.

« Il faut que vous m'aidiez à rendre cette épée capable de tout détruire, même ce qui est déjà mort. »

Un très court silence survint. « Les morts ne reviennent pas sans raison. »

« Celui-ci veut tuer Uther, mais Arthur s'est interposé… si vous ne m'aidez pas, il sera très probablement tué ! »

« Il existe un autre moyen. »

Merlin le regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« Si le spectre accomplit ce pourquoi il est revenu d'entre les morts, « continua le dragon, « alors il repartira de lui-même une fois sa tâche faite. »

« Impossible, c'est Arthur qui va l'affronter ! Il faut que vous le sauviez ! »

« Il s'agit de ton destin, et non du mien. »

je restai interdite un court instant. « Je… je ne sais rien faire d'autre, je ne suis pas encore assez puissante… Vous parlez de destin, mais cela n'aura plus aucun sens si Arthur meurt demain. »

Tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre. Tout ce travail. Toutes ces heures que j'avais passé à m'entraîner. Tout cela ne servait à rien face au fantôme de Tristan Dubois. J'étais impuissante face à lui. Et ce maudis Dragon qui ne cesse de me répéter que je devais protéger Arthur. Que son destin était trop important. Il m'a même demandé de tuer un enfant ! Et maintenant, il me lance que c'est mon destin, pas le sien, alors que je me démerde toute seule !

« C'est une arme puissante que tu me demande de créer. »

« Je sais. »

« Non tu imagine à peine ! Tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu et tu avais, tu ne me demanderais pas une tel arme. »

« Tu as raison, Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que, demain sans cette arme, Arthur mourra. Je n'ai pas le choix, nous n'avons pas le choix. Parce que vous le voulez ou non, le destin d'Arthur nous concerne tous. »

« Seul Arthur pourra manier l'épée, qu'on soit bien clair. »

« Vous avez ma parole. »

L'épée s'échappa de mes mains et s'éleva dans les airs devant le dragon qui l'embrasa de son feu et de sa magie. Le résultat était voyant. L'épée, était devenue magnifique. La poigne était faite d'or et on distinguait des runes sur les 2 cotés de la lame : « Jettes moi » d'un coté et « prends-moi » de l'autre.

« Excalibur est destiné à Arthur et à lui seul. » me rappela le dragon pendant que je partais.

Le lendemain, je partis à l'armurerie directement pour préparer l'armure du prince. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer et je me retournai pour accueillir ce dernier.

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui. C'était son père.

Oh non pas lui! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Oh non ! Je deviens toujours nerveuse quand je suis en sa présence ! Oh non !

« Votre majesté. »

Il me jeta un regard bizarrement calme, résigné et dépourvue de la colère qui habité habituellement ses yeux. Yeux qui se posèrent sur Excalibur, entre mes mains.

« Voila une bien belle arme. »

« Elle est à Arthur »

« Il n'en aura pas besoin aujourd'hui. »

« … sire ? »

« Je vais prendre sa place. Prépare-moi pour le combat. »

« Mais c'est Arthur qui est censé se battre… »

« C'est après moi que cet homme en a, c'est donc à moi de l'affronter, pas mon fils.»

Ah, Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de lui, chapeau bas. Mais minute, comment est il arrivée à faire abdiquer sa tête de mule de fils ?

« Je n'ai pas votre armure »

Le roi montra celle que j'avais préparée pour Arthur d'un vague geste de la main.

« Celle-là fera amplement l'affaire. »

Oh parfait, il ne manquerait plus qu'il me réclame Excalibur et je suis dans la merde jusqu'au coup.

« Père ? Que faite vous la ? » Demanda la voix d'Arthur.

Le roi se retourna complètement surpris.

Ah il n'a pas réussi à le faire abdiquer, il a essayé de le doubler.

« Arthur ? Qu'est ce que… ? »

« Je dois me préparer pour combattre, père »

« Oui bien sur. Bonne chance, mon fils. »

« Merci père. »

Sans un regard pour moi, le roi sortit, nous laissons seuls, Arthur et moi.

« Il m'a dit qu'il allait prendre ta place pour combattre aujourd'hui. » dis je, en commençant à lui mettre son armure.

« Il semblait surpris de me voir » ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Gauis est passé me voir hier soir pour me donner une potion pour calmer les nerfs, que je n'avais pas demandé.»

« Vous penser que votre père lui aurait demandé de vous drogué ? »

« Oui, mais pour une raison ou une autre, sa n'a pas marcher. »

Le pendentif, il boque la plupart de mauvais sorts ainsi que les potions qui ont un effet nocifs sur l'organisme. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Je lui tendis Excalibur. Il la regarda mais ne la pris pas.

« Ce n'est pas mon épée. »

Oh et moi qui espérait qu'il ne poserait pas de question.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une nouvelle. »

Il la prit et la testa. D'après son expression, il en était très satisfait. J'attendis qu'il la commente même si je savais que j'aurais droit à des sarcasmes et taquinerie.

« Elle est parfaite. Merci Merlin.»

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il me remerciait. J'examinai son expression. Elle était sincère. Je fronçai les sourcils. Puis je les défronçai quand je compris.

« Vous ne pensez pas en ressortir vivant. »

« C'est ce que vous pensez tous non ? »

« Et bien j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai confiance en vous et en vos capacités. »

Et surtout en celle de l'épée.

Il me regarda avec reconnaissance, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

« Merlin, tu as étais le pire serviteur que j'ai pu avoir. »

« Hey ! Je n'étais pas si terrible ! »

« Mais je suis content de t'avoir connu. »

« Et bien, Vous êtes sans doute le pire des crétins. »

« Merlin… »

«Vous me ferez payer mon insolence après le combat. »

Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup de travail.

Qu'est ce que vous dite de l'épisode 12 ? C'était trop émouvant. J'ai l'impression qu'Arthur soupçonne quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10 harry

PDV Arthur :

J'ai réussi ! J'ai vaincu le chevalier noir ! Et le plus important je suis toujours vivant. Tous les spectateurs s'étaient levés et applaudissaient chaudement ma victoire. Je cherchais parmi eux la fille qui occupait mes pensées depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne trouvais que son portrait craché au masculin qui me lança un énorme sourire. Fait étrange pour des membres d'une même famille, on ne voyait jamais les deux ensembles.

Je jugeai l'épée entre mes mains. Pourquoi Merlin avait pris la peine de me fournir une nouvelle arme quand j'en avais une de très bonne qualité ? Et Comment avait-il fait pour se la procurer ? Mais le plus important, c'est pourquoi cette arme a réussit la où celle de feu Sire Pellinor avait échoué ?

Merlin était un vrai mystère et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me casser la tête pour le résoudre Surtout que j'avais le pressentiment que si je m'aventurais sur ce terrain, ce ne serai pas sans conséquence.

Le regard fier de mon père me réchauffa le cœur. Ces regards étaient tellement rares chez lui. Je partis dans ma chambre pour me changer. Merlin me rejoignit, son regard rayonnant.

« Manque de chance Merlin, tu ne sera pas débarrassé de moi aujourd'hui. »

« Oh et moi qui croyais que je n'aurais plus à laver vos linges sales ! »

« En parlant de linges sales, j'en ai tout un panier et ma chambre est dans un état déplorable, mes écuries ont besoins d'être nettoyer… »

Il fit une petite grimace que je trouvais adorable.

« Vous me faites payer pour ce que je vous ai dit dans l'armurerie. »

Il avait dit ça avec un air de condamné qui a accepté son sort. Je retins un petit rire amusé.

« Douce vengeance. »

« Crétin !» murmura-t-il.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu. »

« Rien. »

Il m'aida à enlever mon armure en boudant. Je le regardais faire, amusé. Mais tous mon amusement s'envola quand il eu finit de m'enlever mon armure et que ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse pour délasser mon chemisier. Des frissons me parcoururent. Mes mains attrapèrent les siennes sans que je ne puisse me retenir. Il avait des mains fines devenu rugueuse par son dur labeur, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les lâcher. Il leva vers moi son regard bleu azur, surpris. L'évidence me frappa en plein visage.

Je le lâchai brusquement et me recula puis me retourna.

« Tu peux partir. »

« Arthur ? »

« Vas-t-en ! » m'exclamais-je en lui refaisant face.

Il eu un regard blessé et je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir crié. Il quitta sans un regard en arrière. Dès qu'il quitta, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en me prenant la tête entre mes mains.

Comment est ce possible?

Non ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne pouvais pas être attiré par Merlin ! C'est sûrement parce qu'il ressemble en tout point à sa cousine.

En parlant de Mélinda, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue me voir combattre ? Elle me manque. Son sourire, son rire, sa voie, ses moqueries. Tout en elle me manque. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois mais c'est comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours. Je me sens bizarrement bien avec elle. Je me sens entier, comme si on était les deux moitiés d'une même pièce. Ce qui est encore plus bizarre c'est que je ressens la même chose avec Merlin, l'attirance en moins. Enfin plus aussi sur de ça.

Mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Si mon père venait à l'apprendre, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il n'a encore rien fait à Merlin. Mais c'est sans doute parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, mais je ne pousserais pas ma chance en affichant publiquement mon amitié pour lui. Mon père ne le permettra jamais et ce sera Merlin qui en paillera le prix. Comme James…

« Arthur, je veux que tu prennes quelques chevaliers et que tu captures ce sorcier pour qu'il soit jugé pour son crime »

« Mais père, il est dans Ealdor, un village appartenant au royaume de Cenred. Si Je devais franchir les frontières et que Cenred l'apprenne, il pourrait le prendre comme une déclaration de guerre. »

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas mon père. Pas plus d'une semaine plus tôt, la mère de Merlin était venue demander de l'aide pour protéger son village contre des bandits. Il avait refusé prétextant que Cenred pourrait lui déclarer la guerre. Mais maintenant qu'un sorcier est là-bas, il est prêt à tout pour le tuer ?

« Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas alors. »

« Sire, si je peux me permettre ... » Intervint Gaius.

Je me tournais vers lui et mon regard tomba sur son assistant. Je m'attendais à trouver Merlin en colère et honnêtement, il a tout les droits de l'être, mais je fus surpris par l'expression de pure terreur qu'il affichait. Quand il s'aperçut que je l'observais, il s'empressa de masquer ses émotions.

Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Et surtout pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je le sache ?

« Assez ! Arthur prépare toi à partir le plus tôt possible. »

« Oui père. »

Malgré mes réticences, je du obéir au roi. Je sortis de la salle du trône, Merlin sur les talons. Arrivé dans ma chambre, il commença à préparer mes affaires pour le voyage, sans prononcer un seul mot.

« Merlin, Je suis désolé. »

Il resta silencieux. Merlin n'est jamais silencieux.

« Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, mais… »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en colère, mais ces yeux exprimaient toute la peur qu'il ressentait.

« Alors dis-moi ! Explique-moi ! »

Il ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma et afficha un sourire forcé.

« Je vais préparer mon sac et des provisions. »

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Nous partîmes pour Ealdor à peine quelques heures après avec un Merlin obéissant et silencieux, le contraire total de Merlin. Je ne comprenais pourquoi il régissait ainsi et c'était vraiment frustrant. Mais je ne pouvais pas le poussait à parler avec les chevaliers avec nous qui n'hésiterai pas à rapporter à mon père que je m'inquiétai pour les états d'âme de mon serviteur.

Après 2 jours de route, nous arrivâmes à destination juste avant la tombé de la nuit. A ma grande surprise, moi qui m'attendais à trouver un village ravagé par les pilleurs, je trouvais les villageois occupé par leur tache habituel et leurs enfants jouaient dehors comme si de rien n'était.

« Villageois d'Ealdor, Cet homme nous a signaler la présence d'un sorcier se trouvait ici… » Commençais-je, en désignant le témoin.

Une femme que je reconnu tous de suite comme étant Hunith, la mère de Merlin s'avança et me coupa la parole.

« Prince Arthur, je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas venir ici sans risquer la guerre ? »

« Je … »

Je quoi ? Que pouvais-je dire ?

« Saviez-vous que l'homme qui vous accompagne en ce moment et qui vous a rapporté la présence d'un sorcier parmi nous est l'un des bandits qui nous avaient attaqué ? »

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Est-ce la vérité ? »

« Elle ment, elle essaye de protégé le sorcier. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Comment osez-vous traiter ma mère de menteuse ?! » s'exclama Merlin furieusement.

Même furieux, il ressemble à une fille. Un garçon brun sortit de la foule et s'avança vers Merlin. En le regardant ahuri.

« Mél c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Salut Will. » répondit mon serviteur avec un petit sourire timide.

Mél ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il Mél ? Son nom est Merlin. Le jeune villageois le prit dans ses bras et je vis mon serviteur lui murmurer à l'oreille. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'énerva.

« Merlin, ce n'est pas le moment ! » dis-je sèchement.

« Merlin ?» demanda un autre jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Il souriait à mon serviteur, d'un sourire amusé.

Le nouveau venu était mince mais ses vêtements laissaient transparaitre ses muscles bien définit. Il faisait 1m80, était brun avec des yeux couleur océan qui ne quittaient pas Merlin. Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux brillants de larmes mal contenu.

« Harry… »

Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

« C'est lui ! C'est le sorcier ! » S'exclama le témoin en pontant vers le nouveau venu.

« Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations ? » lui demandais-je.

« Que ce n'est vraiment pas vos affaires ? »

« Comment osez-vous ?! » S'exclama James, l'un de mes chevaliers, en s'avançant vers lui l'épée dégainée.

« Nous ne somme pas à Camelot mas à Essetir et que la magie est légal ici. Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas messieurs. »

« Arrêtez-le ! »

« Arthur s'il vous plait… » Plaida Merlin le regard larmoyant.

Pourquoi le défend tu Merlin ? Qui est-il pour toi ?

« Ne t'inquiet pas pour moi Mél. » dit le sorcier avec un sourire doux et rassurant avant de crier un enchantement qui propulsa les chevaliers loin de lui. Il prit l'un des chevaux et s'élança vers la forêt.

« Maman pourquoi est ce qu'ils veulent arrêter Harry ? Il n'a rien fait de mal et il nous a protégés contre les méchants qui voulaient nous faire du mal. » Demanda une fillette à sa mère.

Parce que mon père perd la raison à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce le mot magie. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas dire ça donc je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question de la fillette. Je vis que la mère sembla soudain très effrayée. Mon cœur se serra quand je compris que c'était de moi qu'elle avait peur.

« Laissait le, on ne pourra jamais le retrouver pendant la nuit dans une forêt qu'on ne connait pas. » dis-je à mes chevaliers.

La mère de Merlin m'offrit l'hospitalité moi et mes deux chevaliers pour la nuit. C'était une femme très généreuse et elle me faisait me sentir encore plus honteux.

« Hunith, je suis vraiment désolé. » commençais je alors que j'étais seul avec elle, les chevaliers étaient parti faire un tour du village sous mes ordres et Merlin était parti je ne sais où.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute. » dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Où est partit Merlin ? »

« Surement chez son ami, will. »

Elle me montra la maison et je la remerciai avant d'allez chercher mon serviteur.

Je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte.

« Pourquoi es-tu déguisé en garçon Mélinda ? »

Quoi ? Mélinda ? Merlin et Mélinda ne sont finalement qu'une seule et même personne ? ça explique beaucoup de chose.

« C'est une longue histoire, en résumé j'ai eu quelque problème à mon arriver à Camelot, j'ai préféré me déguiser mais j'ai sauvé la vie d'Arthur alors le roi m'a nommé le serviteur personnel du prince. Et je ne pouvais pas dire hé je suis une fille déguisé ! Pas après ce qui c'était passé. »

Je me souvins alors de notre première rencontre, de ce que j'avais fait. Je l'avais revu dans les couloirs du château et elle avait disparu et ce serviteur… Merlin. Comment avait elle fait pour se déguiser aussi vite ?

Mais Mélinda a les cheveux long alors que Merlin, ses cheveux sont cours. Comment est ce possible ?

« Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Ne me dit pas que quelqu'un s'est aperçu de tes dons? »

Quoi quel dons?

« Chut ! »

Je ne savais plus quoi pensé. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Je retournai seule vers la maison d'Hunith. Elle me demanda si j'avais retrouvé son fils.

« Je l'ai laissé avec son ami. »

« C'est très gentil de votre part, votre Altesse. »

Quand Merl… Mélinda rentra, je ne pu lui parler car James et Theodore étaient avec nous. Je du me taire. La maison était petite et il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Hunith voulut me le laisser mais je refusai catégoriquement.

Je dormis par terre avec Mélinda et les deux chevaliers. Je m'assurai qu'elle était loin d'eu. Même si elle était déguisée en garçon, ça n'avait jamais empêché les regards insistants de plusieurs hommes à Camelot. Mélinda était tous simplement magnifique et ni ses cheveux courts ni ces vêtements de serviteur ne pourras le cacher. J'essayai de dormir mais ce fut très difficile, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêté de pensé à ce que j'avais découvert.

« Arthur ? » chuchota l'objet de mes pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Tu dors ? »

« Oui et je suis en plein dans un rêve. »

« Crétin ! » murmura-t-elle amusée.

James et Theodore était endormi, c'était le bon moment pour lui demander des comptes. Mais bizarrement je n'arrivais pas à me lancer.

« Tu as toujours dormis sur le sol ? »

« La plupart du temps, oui. Je préférais laisser le lit à ma mère. Elle en a plus besoin que moi.»

« Ça a du être dur. »

« Pas vraiment, c'était plus simple ici. Tous ce qui importait c'était d'avoir de quoi vivre. »

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? »

« Je ne me sentait pas à ma place. Je cherchais ma destiné. »

« La tu trouvé ? » demandais je, la voie pleine d'espoir.

« Il semblera que ce soit d'empêché que ton égo n'enfle trop. »

Je ne pu m'empêché de sourire bêtement. Heureusement qu'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'on voit mon visage.

« Le sorcier. »

« Harry. »

Elle se tendit imperceptiblement sa mention.

« Qui est-il pour toi.»

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Mon cœur se serra. Pardonne-moi Mélinda pour ce que je dois faire.

Le lendemain, je partis avec James et Theodore pour traquer le sorcier. Mélinda voulu venir mais je lui avais ordonné de rester avec sa mère.

Le traquer ne fut pas difficile, l'arrêter le fut nettement plus. Nous l'avions encerclé mais ce fut totalement inutile car d'une simple formule, il réussit à envoyer valdingué les deux autres qui heurtèrent chacun un arbre et tombèrent évanouit. Bizarrement, le sort ne me toucha pas.

Il réessaya mais ce fut tout aussi infructueux. Je sentis une chaleur au niveau de la poitrine, juste au niveau du pendentif.

Le pendentif !

Je le sortis de sous ma cotte de maille et malgré qu'il fut en bois, il brillait. Le sorcier essaya une autre formule et le pendentif brilla encore plus. Le pendentif que Merlin… Que Mélinda m'avait offerte. Je compris alors 2 choses :

La première c'était que j'étais protégé contre la magie et la deuxième était que ma servante était une sorcière. En y réfléchissant, c'est la seule explication possible.

Quand on parle du loup, ou de la sorcière à l'occurrence, on en voit la queue, pas qu'elle en a bien sur. Juste façon de parler bien sur. Je dirais bien chapeau pointu mais elle n'en porte pas.

Elle arriva essoufflé et se posta entre nous.

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir ! »

« Je n'écoute jamais, tu me connais. »

C'est ce que je croyais oui. La colère commença à faire surface mais elle s'évanouit au moment où je vis ses yeux bleu brillant m'implorant silencieusement.

« Mél… » Murmura le sorcier.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main. Oubliant toute raison, j'attrapai son autre main et la tira violement derrière moi et leva mon épée.

« Arthur s'il te plait écoute moi, il n'est pas dangereux, il n'a fait que protéger le village. »

J'aurais pu argumenter que La magie était dangereuse, qu'elle n'apportait que malheur. Mais comment pouvais je le lui dire à elle ? Elle qui m'avait toujours aidé, toujours protégé. Elle qui possède la magie. Et puis étais près à la forcer à regarder quelqu'un qu'elle aime mourir? Je ne voulais pas mentir à mon père mais je ne voulais pas non plus voir son cœur se briser pour une pseudo-justice en qui je croyait de moins en moins.

« Va-t-en, avant qu'ils ne se réveillent! » dis-je au brun en pointant les deux chevaliers.

Il esquissa et sourit.

« Prends soin d'el… de lui. »

Voila je sais j'ai énormément tardé mais j'ai une quantité de travail monstre. C'est vraiment pas facile l'université.

J'espère que ça vous a plut au moins.


End file.
